Résurrection
by Cri-Kee
Summary: p'tit cadeau... la suite est proche... ^_~
1. Prologue Chapitre 1

A/N. : Coucou!!! Ma deuxième fic de Digimon! Wouhou!!! Celle-ci est définitivement plus longue. Elle compte jusqu'à maintenant 25 chapitres et il m'en reste que trois à écrire. Et ensuite il y aura une suite… Donc, c'est long! Je mets les trois premiers chapitres en même temps parce que mes amis n'ont rien compris quand je leur ai fait lire les chapitres un par un. J'espère qu'après quelques révisions, c'est plus clair. Si jamais ça intéresse vraiment quelqu'un (indice*review*indice), je rajouterai un chapitre par semaine. Encore quelques petites informations, mes chapitres n'ont pas été révisés par quelqu'un d'autre que moi, alors si c'est plein d'erreurs, je suis désolé. Si ça vous agace vraiment beaucoup, emailez-moi mes erreurs et je les corrigerai, promis! Dans le même contexte, mon stupide clavier ne fait par d'accent sur les u, alors les ou, il y aura définitivement des erreurs! J'oubliais, les chapitres ne sont pas très longs, mais c'est ça ou je ne la finirai pas. Les choses trop longues, j'ai tendance à les laisser inachevées. 

Petits avertissements : C'est AU, alors pas de digimon (enfin, presque…) et le début ainsi que quelques éléments de l'histoire ressemble vaguement à Yuyu Hakusho. Ce qui n'était pas voulu en passant, mais je ne prends pas de chance… Aussi, je ne suis pas croyante et tout ce qui est par rapport au Paradis ou à l'Enfer dans le chapitre plus avancé vient directement de mon imagination. Je ne me suis basé sur rien, je dormais pendant mes cours d'enseignement religieux.

Petits couples : Principalement Daiken (et peut-être un peu Kensuke vers la fin) avec mention de Takari/Hikaru et Taito/Yamachi. (Mais vraiment, cherchez pas de Taito là-dedans, je le dis, j'en fais mention… Peut-être que vers la fin je vais en mettre plus, mais en attendant, c'est Daiken.)

**Disclaimer : **Digimon, Ken et Chibimon ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que les contrôler pour un petit moment. Je ne possède pas Yuyu Hakusho non plus, seulement les mangas, que j'ai d'ailleurs payés de ma poche!

Enjoy!!!****

1

Daisuke

Tout est la faute d'Hikari! Si elle ne m'avait pas appelé ce samedi matin, rien de tout ça ne me serait arrivé! Je venais de me lever quand ma sœur Jun est venue m'avertir que j'avais un appel et de ne pas rester trop longtemps sur la ligne car elle attendait supposément un appel de Yamato. //Pff, les filles!!!// je me souviens avoir pensé avant de prendre le combiné. C'était Hikari. La belle, douce, gentille Hikari. L'amour de ma vie! « Écoute Daisuke, il faut mettre les choses au clair! Peux-tu venir me retrouver au parc près de chez moi? » //Super! Hikari va enfin m'avouer qu'elle est folle de moi! Dans tes dents Takeru!!!// Hum! Oui bon, c'est vrai que j'étais un peu énervé, mais si Hikari n'avait pas appelé…

Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne lui ai pas laissé le temps de dire autre chose. Je me suis littéralement précipité hors de l'appartement familial. Le chemin à parcourir n'étant pas très long, j'arrivais bientôt au parc quand je voyais Hikari de l'autre côté de la rue. Il fallait absolument que je la rattrape! Alors je me suis élancé. J'ai reçu une grosse poussée de je-ne-sais-quoi puis, plus rien. Lorsque je suis sorti de ma torpeur, une foule de gens étaient attroupés autour d'une camionnette arrêtée en catastrophe au beau milieu de la route. Et me voilà en ce moment, essayant d'obtenir l'attention d'Hikari qui crie quelque chose au milieu de tous ces gens.

Je suis un peu ennuyé. Si Hikari avait décidé de me laisser tranquille ce matin, j'aurais passé une très bonne journée! Mais bon, je lui pardonne! Qui ne peut pas pardonner une aussi jolie fille que Hikari?

Cri


	2. Chapitre 2

A/N. : Au fait, jusqu'au chapitre 25, c'est du point de vue de Daisuke. Et ses pensée sont entre //bla bla//. Quand ça va changer, ce sera indiqué au début du chapitre comme ci-dessous. Et, il n'y aurais pas quelqu'un qui aurait une idée pour un meilleur titre? Je suis pas bonne pour trouver des titres!

2

Daisuke 

Bon, alors là, il y a vraiment quelque chose de bizarre! Hikari n'arrête pas de crier mon nom et bien que je lui réponde à chaque fois, on dirait qu'elle ne m'entend pas. Elle continue de suivre les opérations entreprises par les ambulanciers. J'en ai donc conclu que la personne qui m'a poussée est nul autre que Hikari! Elle a vu la voiture arriver, n'a pas voulu que je me fasse frapper, a pris ma place et c'est elle que les ambulanciers soignent. Celle qui crie mon nom, c'est tout simplement son esprit. La preuve, les secouristes ne veulent pas la laisser rentrer dans l'ambulance. Pourquoi je la vois? C'est simple, c'est que Hikari est mon grand amour! Dans ce cas, je devrais suivre Hikari-fantôme pour m'assurer qu'elle ne fera pas de bêtise! Des fois, je suis tellement intelligent que je me surprends moi-même!

Pauvre Hikari! J'aimerais tellement la consoler, mais je ne peux pas la toucher à cause de son état de fantôme. Après qu'avoir parcouru quelques rues, je me rends compte qu'elle se rend chez Takeru. Non mais! Elle aurait pu essayer de me trouver au lieu d'aller chez lui! Takeru, mon rival! De toute façon, elle perd son temps, il ne la verra pas! Justement, on arrive. Quand Takeru ouvre la porte, il ne m'aperçoit pas moi, mais Hikari qui s'est mise à pleurer. Il s'empresse de la laisser entrer et me ferme la porte au nez! Vraiment, ça me dépasse. Comment Takeru a-t-il fait pour la voir? Et la toucher?! Mécontent, je tourne les talons et pars en direction de chez moi.

Lorsque j'arrive, mes deux parents et ma sœur sont dans le salon. Ma mère et ma sœur pleurent comme des madeleines tandis que mon père a l'air d'être complètement sous le choc. Lorsque j'essaye de toucher ma mère, ma main passe à travers son épaule. Soudain, je me souviens être entré dans l'appartement, mais pas d'avoir ouvert la porte! Là, il y a vraiment quelque chose de bizarre! « Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe?! dis-je à haute voix.

- J'ai rarement vu quelqu'un d'aussi stupide! » me répond un autre, moqueuse. 

Je me tourne vers la voix et j'aperçois un garçon de mon âge, debout, à plus d'un mètre du sol. Non, il y a quelque chose de pas normal! 

Cri


	3. Chapitre 3

3

Daisuke

Je suis sous le choc. Il y a un mec debout dans le vide et on dirait bien que je suis le seul à le voir. Il est environ de mon âge, les cheveux ébouriffés (Bien plus que les miens. En fait, je crois que le terme 'spikes' est un meilleur qualificatif) et si je ne m'y connaissais pas, je dirais qu'ils sont d'un violet très foncé, parsemés de mèches bleues. Des yeux bleu mauve, un petit nez et un sourire moqueur encadrent son pâle visage. Si j'étais une fille, je pourrais même dire qu'il est séduisant. (Si j'en étais une!) Mais bon, comme il se trouve dans ma maison et qu'il flotte en l'air, ma réponse à son insulte n'est pas très intelligente. « Huh?!

- J'ai vu des gens qui ne savaient pas du tout ce qui leur arrivaient, d'autres qui niaient totalement leur sort, mais jamais une personne qui devine juste et qui le met sur le dos d'une autre! me dit-il d'une voix amusée. 

- Et tu es? Et puis, comment tu fais pour rester en l'air?

- On m'appel le Kaiser. Je suis au service des cieux, il est donc normal qu'on ne me voit pas et que je puisse voler. Je suis chargé d'accompagner les esprits vers le paradis ou l'enfer.

- Je suis mort? Alors la poussée, c'était la camionnette! Je croyais que…je…hum, enfin… je m'arrête en le voyant lever les yeux au ciel.

- Il était temps que tu t'en aperçoives! Enfin, ton cas est un peu spécial. Les cieux n'avaient pas prévu ta mort. Probablement qu'il ne te pensait pas assez idiot pour te jeter dans la rue!

- Hé! //Non mais, pour qui il se prend celui-là!//

- Donc, il n'y a pas de place pour toi nul part. IL a donc décidé de te ressusciter. m'apprend-t-il d'un air blasé.

- Tant mieux! Ce n'était pas dans mon programme de mourir si jeune. Hikari va être contente de savoir ça! Bon, je suis prêt, tu peux me ressusciter! »

Le Kaiser cligne des yeux et me fixe une bonne minute avant de me refaire son petit sourire mesquin. « Ce n'est pas aussi simple. Te ressusciter prendra au moins un mois. Sans compter qu'il faut empêcher les vivants de t'enterrer ou t'incinérer. On doit les avertir que tu es toujours vivant. Au moment ou je te parle, ton cœur s'est remis à battre, mais si personne ne s'en aperçoit, tu risques de ne plus avoir de corps dans lequel retourner.

Là, je panique.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors?!

- Il faut trouver une personne de ton entourage qui est réceptive aux esprits. Tu n'aurais pas une idée d'une personne ayant cette capacité?

//Miyako n'arrête pas de nous casser les oreilles avec ça, mais je ne veux rien lui devoir à elle!//

- Non, mais je suis sûr que Hikari pourra me voir! Je suis son grand amour!

- Mais oui, c'est ça! ricane le Kaiser

- Non, je te jure. Ou sinon Takeru me verra!

- Tu sais Daisuke, s'ils ne t'ont pas vu tout à l'heure, ils ne te verront pas plus maintenant. me dit-il gentiment. 

//Il me prend pour un enfant de deux ans ou quoi?//

- C'est parce qu'ils étaient sous le choc. De toute façon, il faut bien commencer quelque part, non?!

- Ton enthousiasme me donne mal au cœur. » dit-il simplement d'un air dégoûté.

***

Le Kaiser a peut-être mauvais caractère, mais il a bon moyen de transport. Je n'ai eu qu'à tenir son bras un instant et il s'est rendu instantanément devant l'immeuble à logement ou Takeru habite avec sa mère. Je crois que je suis bel et bien un esprit maintenant. Il y a quelques minutes de ça, je me suis mis à léviter à à peu près six pouces du sol! J'ai même réussit à faire promettre au Kaiser de m'apprendre comment me stabiliser.

Mais je m'égare.

Donc, me voilà de retour chez Takeru. J'avoue que je prends un malin plaisir à passer à travers les murs et les portes. Le Kaiser me suit, moins rapidement en marmonnant je-ne-sais-quoi. Rendu dans l'appartement, je me dirige droit vers la chambre de mon rival et ami. Arrivé là, je trouve MA Hikari dans les bras de Takeru qui s'efforce de la consoler. Un peu fâché, je me plante devant les deux (comme je le fais toujours) pour attirer leur attention.

J'ai beau leur parler, taper du pied et claquer des doigts, rien n'y fait. Ils ne me voient et ne m'entendent pas! Pour m'énerver, le Kaiser me lance un :'Je te l'avais dit' tout en se limant les ongles calmement de sa position à quelques centimètres du plafond. Puis, j'entends mon nom. Je me tourne vers Hikari. « J'aurais du le lui dire au téléphone! Je n'aurais pas du lui demander de venir.

- Ça n'aurait rien changé, tu connais Daisuke, il ne t'aurait pas laissé finir!

- Quand même! Je l'appel, il se fait frapper, il va peut-être mourir et moi pourquoi je voulais le voir?! Pour lui dire que je t'aime et que je sors avec toi! Je suis horrible! »

Je n'entends plus rien. //Merde!// Le Kaiser regarde la scène calmement et ne fait pas de commentaires. Heureusement, parce que je lui aurais sûrement répondu une vacherie.

***

Bon, j'aimais Hikari à la folie. Et alors? Il n'y a pas que l'amour dans la vie! Ma mission pour l'instant est de faire croire au Kaiser que j'avais prévu le coup. Idée de ne pas avoir l'air stupide. Tout de même, je suis un peu déprimé. Alors que je pensais que les choses ne pouvaient pas être plus pires, le Kaiser fait apparaître un cahier de nul part et m'annonce : « C'est indiqué ici que ton amie Miyako peut voir les esprits. »

//Ah super…//

A/N. : Voilà, les trois premiers! Encore désolée pour les fautes! Si ça vous plaît, écrivez-moi pour que je continue! Sinon, tant pis, je continuerai pour moi même! À plus!

Preview : Dai et le Kaiser se rendent chez Miyako et essayent de la convaincre de les aider. Peut-être que je vais en mettre deux à la fois finalement vu qu'ils ne sont pas longs. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez! 

Cri


	4. Chapitre 4

Coucou! Encore moi! Voici le chapitre 4. Je remercie les deux filles pour leurs quatre beaux reviews!!! Merci! J'ai mis le chap5 aussi parce que j'ai honte de la longueur des chapitres. Héhé. J'ai changé le titre aussi, moi aussi je trouvais que ressuscitation ça collait pas, mais je me fis bcp trop sur mon correcteur automatique. Mauvais tout ça! lol, voilà! Amusez-vous!

4

Daisuke

Donc, vers une heure de l'après midi, le Kaiser et moi avons pris le chemin de l'appartement de Miyako. (Takeru, Miyako et Iori habitent dans le même bloc[1].) Je commence à me demander quand est-ce qu'on mange! Lorsque je pose la question au Kaiser, c'est à peine s'il ne me rit pas en plein visage! On ne mange quand on est un esprit, voyons! //Je le savais!!!// Soudain, j'en ai assez d'être un esprit et d'avoir à supporter ce Kaiser même pas fichu d'avoir un nom normal! Si en plus il faut que je demande une faveur à Miyako, je vais en entendre parler pendant les trente prochaines années!

C'est avec ces pensées que le Kaiser me traîne à travers la porte de chez Miyako. Il y a des désavantages à passer au travers des murs, on ne peut s'agripper nul part! Quand on entre dans la chambre, Miyako est étendue sur son lit et écoute de la musique. Sans ouvrir les yeux, ni lever la tête, elle nous dit : « Pas aujourd'hui! Je n'écoute pas les histoires de zombie aujourd'hui. Revenez quand j'aurai envie de vous parler!

- Wow, quel accueil! dis-je sombrement.

- Daisuke?! Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend d'entrer sans frapper?! Je ne… commence-t-elle en se redressant. Je crois qu'elle a remarqué mon état parce qu'elle s'arrête et me fixe les deux yeux grand ouverts.

- Je crois que j'ai la preuve que tu voies les esprits.

- Mais… qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé?! T'es mort?!

- Accident de voiture… Bon écoute, j'ai besoin ton aide. Apparemment, je n'étais pas supposé mourir et le grand manitou veut me ressusciter. Mais le problème c'est qu'on doit se rendre compte que mon corps s'est remis à respirer. Si à l'hôpital ils me font une autopsie, je suis fini! Et comme tu es la seule qui peut me voir et m'entendre…

Miyako et moi, on se ressemble tellement des fois, que ça en est effrayant. Ça doit être pour ça qu'on se dispute souvent! Quoi qu'il en soit, elle panique.

- Et comment je fais ça? Tu penses qu'ils vont me croire à l'hôpital? Non mais t'es malade?!

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'y fasse moi? Explique la situation aux autres et allez-y ensemble, vous aurez peut-être plus d'impact.

- Ah oui? Et comment je les convaincs que tu es un esprit?

- On trouvera un moyen! Et puis, il n'y a pas grand chose d'autre à faire! Il faut bien essayer.

- Je te jure que si on réussit, tu vas m'en devoir une Daisuke!

- Ouais, ouais! Alors, tu les appelles?

- Erck! Ton enthousiasme me donne mal au cœur! » dit-elle en décrochant son téléphone.

//Tiens, j'ai déjà entendu ça quelque part…//

Je me tourne vers le Kaiser sagement assit par terre, adossé au mur. (Enfin, façon de parler!) Je lui fais un signe de réussite et il lève les yeux au ciel en secouant la tête. 

Charmant…   

Cri

  


* * *

[1] Mais ça, on le savait déjà, hihi!


	5. Chapitre 5

Bon, pour tout les « ou », il n'y a pas d'accent, mais c'est pas ma faute! C'est mon stupide clavier!!! Ne m'en tenez pas rigueur! Pour le chapitre 5, j'ai l'impression que les perso sont un peu OCC, mais c'est à vous de voir. Enjoy!

5

Daisuke

Rejoindre Iori et lui demander de venir chez Miyako n'est pas trop compliqué. Il n'est pas le genre à se poser des questions. Takeru par exemple, c'est plus difficile. Remarque, si j'avais ma petite amie (parce que c'est ce que Hikari est) chez moi qui pleure toutes les larmes de son corps parce qu'elle se sent responsable de la mort de son meilleur ami (J'ai bien le droit de rêver, non?) et qu'une de mes amies m'appellerais pour que je vienne sans raison apparente, je l'enverrais gentiment promener.

Mais bon, comme Takeru n'est pas capable de dire non, il a  promit qu'il viendrait avec Hikari. Comme ils habitent tous à la même place, ça ne prend pas beaucoup de temps pour que la chambre de Miyako soit remplie. Lorsque nous sommes tous assis, (moi y compris, mais maintenant à douze pouces du sol) Iori fait remarquer mon absence et Hikari se remet à pleurer. C'est Miyako qui lui répond. « Non Iori, Daisuke ne viendra pas. Il a eu un accident ce matin.

- Comment tu sais ça? demande Hikari oubliant momentanément ses larmes.

- Voyons, les parents de Daisuke ont probablement appelé Miyako. répond Takeru. 

- Ça n'a pas de sens! Si ses parents ont appelé, ils auraient fait de même avec moi, toi et Hikari. fait remarquer Iori.

- Iori a raison, je sais que Daisuke a eu un accident parce qu'il est mort et que son esprit me hante. »

Ce n'est peut-être pas la meilleure approche. Franchement, même moi j'aurais trouvé une meilleure façon d'expliquer la situation. À cause de cette remarque sur les esprits, la guerre est déclarée dans la chambre. Hikari s'est remise à pleurer, Takeru lui frotte le dos //Maudit chanceux!// et fait remarquer à Miyako (De façon assez sèche merci!) que sa blague est déplacé tandis que Iori essai de calmer tout le monde.

Comme il est le seul à ne pas savoir le fin fond de l'histoire, Takeru tente de lui raconter du mieux qu'il peut mon accident. Lorsqu'il fait mention du fait qu'Hikari voulait me faire comprendre qu'elle ne m'aimait pas, Miyako ne peut s'empêcher de s'esclaffer, ce qui lui vaut quatre paires d'yeux qui la fixent d'un air mauvais. Après le récit, Iori déclare que Miyako devrait revoir son sens de l'humour et cette dernière se tourne vers moi d'un air impuissant. « Dit à Hikari que ce n'est pas de sa faute. C'est moi qui aurais dû regarder ou j'allais. Et ça ne me dérange pas qu'elle sorte avec Takeru. Quelque chose du genre. » 

Miyako répète mes propos et Takeru explose. Il se met à crier après Miyako, qu'elle n'a aucun tact et d'autres choses qui se perd dans les cris de Miyako qui s'est mise de la partie. Je me tourne vers le Kaiser qui est couché sur le côté à quelques centimètres du plafond. « Fais quelque chose toi! dis-je, un peu énervé.

- C'est ce que je fais, Daisuke! me répond Miyako qui pense que je lui parle. 

- Tu es sûr que tu veux que je t'aide? me demande-t-il avec son petit sourire moqueur.

- Oui!

- Comme tu veux ! »

À la minute ou il finit sa phrase, une grosse lumière blanche m'aveugle et je ne vois plus rien. Rien n'a changé dans la pièce lorsque je retrouve la vue. Il n'y a qu'une seule petite différence. Tous mes amis ont les yeux fixés au plafond ou y est toujours installé le Kaiser. Je crois qu'ils peuvent le voir. « Les vivants sont tellement bornés. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis, Daisuke? » me demande-t-il d'un air ennuyé.

Pendant une bonne minute, on n'entend plus que les cris terrifiés d'Hikari et de Miyako… 

À suivre! Mouhahahahaha! Je suis le démon en personne! Désolée s'il y a pleins de fautes! Si par hasard ça vous intéresse, cette fic est bientôt terminée. Elle comptera 29 chapitres et je suis rendue au 27eme. Il y aura une suite, plus du POV de Ken. Voilà! À la prochaine!

Preview : Le Kaizer donne une bonne leçon à Takeru et la mission 'sauvons le corps de Daisuke de l'incinération' est mis en marche! À + 


	6. Chapitre 6

Encore moi! Moins de deux jours et j'affiche déjà un nouveau chapitre (pas deux, parce que là, c'est un peu trop alors que j'avais prévu deux à chaque semaine) Bah! On va pas s'en plaindre non?! 

Ah oui, et je remercie encore une fois Erszebeth pour ses merveilleux reviews et l'info sur les parents de Ken! Mici! *Grosse caresseuuuuuuu*

Pour les noms, j'avais déjà entendu ceux-là dans une fic, mais souvent les auteurs inventent des noms pour ceux qu'ils ne connaissent pas et je ne voulais pas prendre le nom de quelqu'un d'autre. Maintenant que je suis certaine que se sont les noms officiels, je vais en faire bon usage!

AmoureuxdeTai, bien que l'invitation me fasse un petit velours, je crois que je vais la laisser sur ff.net. Comme je l'ai déjà dit, j'écris cette fic principalement pour moi et aussi pour mes trois copineàmoua, Marie, Mary et Loulou (bisoux les filles!!!) Si tu y tiens absolument, tu peux la mettre, mais je vais pas t'achaler avec ça.

Et finalement, merci pour les reviews de tout le monde! (Je parle comme si j'en avais à la tonne!-_-;;;)

6

Daisuke

Si la situation n'incluait pas la possible perte de mon corps, je serais probablement en train de me rouler par terre. Mais pour l'instant, la petite apparition du Kaiser me laisse un plutôt froid. Par contre, lui, il trouve sa blague très drôle. Il reste là, à regarder les filles crier, Takeru le fixer comme s'il lui avait poussé une deuxième tête et Iori ouvrir et fermer la bouche sans produire aucun son. Et tout ça avec son petit sourire railleur. Miyako est la première à se remettre du choc. « DAISUKE!!! Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu avais amené un copain! Tu aurais pu me prévenir. J'espère que ce n'est pas un démon!

- Comment? Tu ne pouvais pas le voir? Comment ça se fait que tu peux me voir, mais pas lui?

- Je te l'ai déjà dit, Daisuke. Je suis un serviteur des cieux. Il ne faut pas qu'on me voie. Mais si un problème survient, je peux me faire voir des vivants. m'explique calmement le Kaiser.

- Alors, tu n'es pas un esprit?

- Bien sûr qu'il n'en est pas un! Je l'aurais senti sinon! Ça doit être une sorte d'ange. réplique Miyako. 

- Et là? Est-ce que tout le monde me voit moi aussi? demandais-je.

- Regarde autour de toi, Daisuke. Personne ne regarde dans ta direction et je crois qu'un gars assis dans les airs, ça attire normalement l'attention. me répond sarcastiquement le Kaiser.

- Je crois que j'aime bien ton ange. ricane Miyako.

- Bon, ça suffit! Miyako, décroche ton petit ami du mois du plafond et arrête de nous faire marcher! » s'exclame Takeru.

Et là, je crois que le Kaiser en a assez. Un boîtier de CD passe à deux centimètres de la tête de Takeru sans que personne n'ait eu à le lancer. Puis les yeux bleus-mauves du Kaiser croisent ceux bleus ciel de Takeru. Et puis tout d'un coup, Takeru se met à léviter jusqu'à la hauteur du Kaiser.

« Contrairement à ce que Mlle Miyako a dit, je ne suis pas un ange. Je vais être clair et expliquer qu'une seule fois. Daisuke n'était pas supposé mourir, mais cet idiot a quand même trouvé le moyen de le faire. IL a décidé qu'il serait ressuscité, mais ça prend au moins un mois et le corps ne doit pas être endommagé. Je dois m'occuper de lui pendant tout ce temps là et je n'ai pas l'intention de le garder plus longtemps qu'il faut. J'ai l'impression d'être une vraie baby-sitter! C'est pourquoi nous avons besoin d'une personne pour avertir l'hôpital que le cœur de Daisuke s'est remis à battre! Nous avons pensé à Mlle Miyako car elle peut percevoir les esprits. Si Daisuke n'est pas assez important pour vous ou que vous n'avez pas assez confiance en Miyako, nous trouverons une autre façon. » dit-il avant de faire redescendre Takeru au sol.

…

Wow! Je ne savais pas que le Kaiser avait le sens de la dramatique. Quoi qu'il en soit, je retiens ma respiration en attendant le verdict. Soudain, Hikari se lève et annonce : « Je viens avec toi, Miyako! » C'est à peine si je ne mets pas à danser! Ce n'est pas long que Takeru et Iori acceptent aussi. « Parfait! Alors rendez-vous à l'hôpital et demandez le docteur Kido. C'est un docteur très compréhensif. Il vous aidera. » dit le Kaiser avant qu'une fois de plus, la lumière blanche engloutisse la chambre. Lorsque j'ouvre les yeux, le Kaiser est toujours à sa place et tout est silencieux. Puis, Miyako me regarde, se lève et annonce : « Bon! Eh bien, allons-y! »

Le Kaiser me fait signe de prendre son bras et je comprends le message. J'avertis Miyako qu'on les attendra à l'hôpital. Je prends le bras du Kaiser et nous voilà partis! 

Voilà! Au fait, dans le reste de la fic, j'ai essayé de nommer au moins une fois la plupart des perso de Digimon, amusez-vous à les trouver! (Je pourrais me recycler dans les « Ou est Charlie »!!)

J'ai bien aimé faire ce chapitre. En fait, j'aime bien tous les chapitres ou le Kaiser botte le cul des autres ^^;;;;

Pour ce qui est de l'humour, je ne voulais pas en mettre autant… À l'origine, je voulais une fic super angsty, mais avec le POV de Daisuke, c'est difficile de résister!!! C'est la faute du doublage ça! Ils introduisent tellement de gags dans les propos de Dai que ça en devient lassant! M'enfin, ça deviendra plus profond vers la fin… Au fait, ça paraît que j'aime mieux la version originale? Non? Ouf!

Rhaaaaaa! Mes notes sont plus longues que le chapitre! D'accord, d'accord, j'arrête de parler, finis, bye!

Preview : Les Daisauveurs (Pardon, je voulais les digisauveurs… bon d'accord, elle est pas drôle…) parviendront-ils à sauver Daisuke de l'autopsie? Est-ce qu'il y a une autopsie pour les accidents d'abord? Vous le saurez… dans une semaine^^ 

Merde! J'ai dit que je ne parlerais plus! Zut, je n'arrive pas à me la fermer! Je crois bien que je suis hyperactive, il me faudrait du café! Euh, non, c'est pas ça!

Kai-chan : Excusez-la, il est deux heures du mat et elle a pleins de cours demain. Mettez ça sur le compte de la musique de Digimon Frontier. Ça fait au moins dix fois ce soir qu'elle écoute 'Oreta Tsubasa de –With Broken Wings-'  

Cri : Yay! Go Kouichi!

Kai-chan: Tu pourrais écouter 'Only one' à la place! Je croyais que ton perso préféré était Ken?!

Cri : Euh… oui mais la voix de Kouichi…hum! Yummy!

Lol, bon je crois qu'il est l'heure de faire dodo! Bonne nuit tout le monde!

Cri


	7. Chapitre 7

Bon, on est la fin de semaine et je m'ennuie… alors je poste ce chapitre et le 8. Amusez-vous bien! 

7

Daisuke

Je crois que j'aurais dû rester avec Miyako et les autres. L'hôpital est un endroit tellement horrible pour les esprits! Il y d'autres morts qui sortent de partout et ils ne sont pas toujours beaux à voir! Le Kaiser, lui, n'a aucun problème. On dirait même que les esprits l'évitent. Alors me voilà, entouré d'esprits pas très bavards et d'un Kaiser pas très sympathique. Tout vaut mieux que ça, même une promenade avec Miyako.

Quand le reste de notre groupe est arrivé, le Kaiser nous guide vers l'étage du Dr Kido. Arrivés au comptoir des infirmières, Miyako demande à voir le médecin. C'est là que les choses se compliquent. L'infirmière se met à poser pleins de questions auxquelles personne ne peut répondre. Je crois par contre que la chance est avec moi, parce que le fameux médecin entend son nom et vient voir ce qu'il se passe.

Miyako, que je ne croyais pas si bonne actrice, se met à concocter un mélodrame. Je vois tout de suite que le Dr Jyou Kido a un grand cœur, parce qu'il accepte de nous montrer le corps sans hésitation. (Le 'dernier souvenir de notre défunt ami' d'après Miyako.) C'est une chance que mes parents aient décidé de venir identifier le corps (mon corps!) à ce même moment, parce que tout le monde a découvert en même temps que le drap me recouvrant se soulève tout seul et que mon cœur s'est bel et bien remis à battre.

Et en deux trois mouvements, mon corps est transporté dans une chambre ou il passera la nuit sous surveillance. Et s'il n'y a pas de complication, il sera transporté chez moi demain. Ça, c'est ce que j'appel avoir de la chance! Mais le plus drôle, c'est la mine déconfite des médecins, de mes parents, ma sœur, Takeru et Iori. Je crois que c'était le meilleur moment de la journée!

***

Pour fêter un peu, tous mes amis décident d'aller acheter de la crème glacée. //Qu'est-ce que je ne donnerais pas pour pouvoir manger!// Je suis sûr que Miyako a un plaisir fou à me manger la sienne dans la figure. Et moi pendant ce temps là? Je m'efforce de garder la tête à l'endroit. J'ai encore augmenté ma hauteur de lévitation, mais j'ai tendance à me retrouver la tête à l'envers. Le Kaiser me donne des trucs pour m'aider, comme me concentrer et après, quand je commence à faire des progrès, il me fait une petite remarque qui me déconcentre et je dois tout recommencer. Mais bon, je commence à m'habituer! « Tu es bien concentré là? me demande le Kaiser.

- Yep, envoi la sauce!

- D'accord. Qu'est-ce que ça fait de voir la personne qu'on aime en aimer une autre?

- T'abuse un peu, non?! Je crois que les Motomiya sont destinés à se faire rejetter par soit la famille des Yagami ou celle des Takaishi! »

Vraiment, je suis fier de moi! Je n'ai pas perdu ma concentration et j'ai réussit à rire de ma situation avec Hikari. Je crois que mon histoire avec elle est bel et bien terminée! De toute façon, une de perdue, dix de retrouvées! Quand elle a entendu ma réplique, Miyako s'est étouffé avec son cornet et s'est empressée de répéter mes propos aux autres. Hikari et Takeru ont rougi jusqu'aux oreilles!

Comme le Kaiser n'a rien compris à ma petite blague, je lui explique. Ma sœur Jun est depuis quelques  temps en amour par-dessus la tête avec le frère de Takeru, Yamato[1]. Ce qu'elle ne sait pas, c'est que ce dernier sort depuis au moins un an avec mon idole et model, Taichi Yagami, le frère d'Hikari. Il y a de quoi en rire. Donc, je suppose que j'ai battu le Kaiser à son propre jeu, ce qui me rend plutôt content. Je n'arrête pas de sourire comme un crétin. Et lorsque je regarde attentivement le Kaiser, je vois qu'il sourit d'un air satisfait. Mais un vrai beau sourire. Tiens donc! On dirait bien que le Kaiser me réserve encore des surprises.

Cri

  


* * *

[1] Je sais que Yamato a le nom de famille de son père (Ishida), mais vous comprenez le principe? Je n'étais quand même pas pour expliquer en plus que les parents de Takeru ont divorcé! L'histoire n'est pas sur lui, mais sur Daisuke!


	8. Chapitre 8

8

Daisuke

Après leur pause crème glacée, mes amis ont repris le chemin de leur bloc appartement et sont rentrés chez eux. (Takeru accompagné d'Hikari) D'un commun accord, le Kaiser et moi avons décidé de rester avec Miyako quelques temps.

Et me voilà en train d'aider Miyako à faire son travail de fin de semaine de mathématique. Le problème, c'est que Miyako est plus intelligente que moi et elle prend un cours de math plus avancé que le mien. J'ai beau le lui répéter à chaque fois qu'elle me traite d'imbécile, elle tient à ce que je l'aide à payer une partie de la faveur que je lui dois. Le Kaiser, lui, est assis dans un coin, les yeux fermés. « Et si tu isolais x, ça ne marcherait pas?

- Non, non, non! Je te l'ai déjà dit, ça ne marche pas! Tu n'es que bon au soccer Daisuke!

- Je t'avais dit que je ne te servirais à rien! Pourquoi tu insistes autant?! Laisse tomber et demande-moi autre chose!

- Mais, comment je vais faire mon devoir moi? Je n'y comprends rien!

- Je n'en sais rien! C'est toi qui es censée être intelligente! » 

Soudain, le Kaiser se lève d'un bon, prends mon bras, m'envoie voler plus loin, fait son petit  tour de magie pour être visible et s'assoit à côté de Miyako. Il observe le problème dans le manuel quelques instants, puis commence à expliquer la manière de faire le numéro. Au milieu des explications, Miyako se met à comprendre et finit l'exercice toute seule. Le même manège se produit pour le problème suivant et l'autre d'après et l'autre… Je commence à m'ennuyer sérieusement! Je déteste être ignoré, encore plus quand ça me donne l'impression d'être un crétin! Heureusement, la mère de Miyako appel sa fille pour le souper. Miyako remercie le Kaiser qui est redevenu invisible, ferme son manuel et sort de la chambre.

Je me retrouve seul avec le Kaiser. Il a fait apparaître son cahier ainsi qu'un crayon et regarde le manuel de math très intensément. Tout à coup, le livre s'ouvre tout seul et s'arrête à une des pages vers la fin du livre. Le Kaiser y jette un coup d'œil, puis se met à gribouiller furieusement dans son cahier. Pour moi, le silence est une chose inutile, je déteste le silence. Je n'y peux rien, c'est comme ça, il faut que je m'approche de mon ange (qui n'en est pas un) et que j'attire son attention. « Comment tu as fait pour faire bouger le livre sans y toucher?

- Ça fait parti de mes pouvoirs en tant que serviteur des cieux. Comment crois-tu pouvoir maîtriser les gens qui vont en enfer sans ça? me dit-il sans s'arrêter ou lever les yeux.

- Tu peux m'apprendre?

- Non. »

Je vois bien que je n'en tirerai pas plus de lui. Alors, je continu à le regarder résoudre des problèmes de math comme s'il ne faisait que réciter l'alphabet. Le plus surprenant, c'est que je me sens à l'aise dans ce silence là, en paix même! Comme les problèmes de maths ne m'intéressent pas, j'observe le Kaiser à la place. Ses mains fines, ses cheveux bizarres (encore plus que les miens!) et parlant de ses cheveux, comment il fait pour avoir des mèches bleues comme ça? « Quoi?

Oups! Je ne m'étais pas aperçut que je le fixais comme ça! Vite, un sujet de conversation!

- Euh… tu aimais les maths quand tu étais vivant? //Super Daisuke! Vraiment, tu es le roi de la conversation!//

- Je ne suis pas un esprit. me répète le Kaiser en levant les yeux vers moi.

- Ben tu es quoi, alors?

- Je suis au service des cieux. me dit-il comme si c'étais évident.

- Tu me l'as déjà dit ça! Ça ne me dit pas qu'est-ce que tu es! Tu n'as pas un nom normal? Qu'est-ce que tu faisais avant d'être au service du grand bonhomme?

- Ça ne te regarde pas. dit-il en retournant à ses problèmes.

- Oh aller! Dis-moi au moins quelque chose sur toi! Tu as déjà été vivant? Tu avais une famille?

- Daisuke! » dit-il un peu plus fort en me fixant d'un regard mauvais.

//Aïe! J'ai touché une corde sensible.//

Mon serviteur des cieux se lève et le livre se referme tout seul avec claquement sec. Bon, ça y est! À cause de ma grande trappe, le Kaiser a repris son air bougon. Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps d'y penser ou de réparer les choses parce que Miyako revient et me fais signe de la rejoindre dans un coin de sa chambre. « J'ai trouvé ce que tu vas faire pour payer ta dette! Me dit-elle à brûle pour point. //Yahoo…//

- Bon, c'est quoi?

- Parle de moi au Kaiser.

- C'est tout? Pour quoi faire?

- Je veux dire, parle de moi en bien, je le trouve vraiment de mon goût!

- Ah non! Pas ça, je ne fais pas le match maker! C'est stupide, ça ne fonctionnera jamais!

- Et pourquoi pas?

- Parce que… c'est pas un vivant, et puis s'il travail dans le ciel, je vois pas comment il peut sortir avec toi! dis-je avec un peu trop d'empressement.

- Il peut prendre un jour de congé! De toute façon, tu vas être avec lui pendant au moins un mois! Vous allez sûrement revenir ici non? Allez Dai!

- Non, et je ne changerai pas d'avis! »

Mais qu'est-ce qui me prend? Lorsque je pense au Kaiser, je ne le vois pas du tout avec Miyako! J'ai une drôle de sensation au creux de mon ventre, et je ne suis pas sûr si j'aime ça… 

Voilà! À la semaine prochaine!!!

Preview : Première chicane de couple^^

Cri


	9. Chapitre 9

Raaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh! Je suis pas capable de tenir jusqu'à le semaine prochaine! Et en plus je viens de finir la fic en tant que tel! Comment résister?! Alors je mets donc trois chapitre en rafale!

Je me suis aussi rendu compte que je n'avais pas fait de disclaimer à chaque chapitre. Alors ceux qui veulent me poursuivre, référez-vous au 1er chapitre!

Merci à Joani qui a relevé quelques erreurs dans tous mes chapitres! (merci à Erszebeth pour la même raison!)

Au fait, pour Gundam Wing, je n'ai pas vraiment de couple préféré. Tout ce qui est jumelé avec Quatre me va^^! À part peut-être 2x4 et Dorothyx4. Brrr, pas capable. Ah et avec Rashid aussi. Please! Je sais pas, mais ça sonne trop inceste dans ma tête même si ça n'en ai pas.

Voilà!

9

Daisuke

Bon, ça fait au moins quinze minutes que Miyako et moi on se dévisage comme des enfants de cinq ans qui se disputent pour le même jouet. //Ou pour le même Kaiser.// Euh… d'où ça vient ça? Peu importe! Je suis à peu près sûr que les esprits ne dorment pas, alors j'ai toute la nuit devant moi. Je ne perdrai pas, ça c'est certain! Comme de fait, vers dix heures, Miyako se lève et me jette un dernier regard. (De dédain celui-là!) « Bon, je vais me coucher alors allez-vous-en! dit-elle un peu sèchement.

- Parfait, on s'ennuie à mourir ici de toute façon! » dis-je pour avoir le dernier mot.

Le Kaiser remercie Miyako, mais reste invisible (Tant mieux, ça ne lui donnera pas de faux espoirs!) et me force à faire de même. Après être sortis de la chambre, le Kaiser se met à ma hauteur et sans me regarder me dit: « Merci d'avoir refusé sa demande. Tu as raison, ça ne fonctionnerait pas.

- Tu es gay?! //Je suis vraiment stupide…//

- Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'un serviteur des cieux ne peut pas avoir de relations amoureuses, on n'a pas le temps pour ça. Et je ne crois pas que mon orientation sexuelle t'intéresse.

- Tu as raison, ça ne m'intéresse pas! » dis-je pour confirmer.

 //Ça ne m'intéresse pas!//

***

Une fois de plus, je prends le transport instantané et à ma grande surprise, nous sommes de retour chez moi. Je pensais qu'on irait au Paradis. Je me tourne vers le Kaiser pour une explication. « C'est toujours plus prudent pour un esprit qui reste longtemps dans le monde des vivants de passer la première nuit dans un endroit qui lui est familier. m'explique-t-il.

- Bon, si tu le dis. Allons dans ma chambre. »

Ce que j'y vois me surprend. Ma sœur Jun dort sur mon lit. Je crois aussi qu'elle a fait du ménage, parce que je ne me souviens pas d'avoir vu ma chambre en aussi bon ordre. Pour détendre l'atmosphère que je trouve assez tendue depuis mon petit commentaire, je dis à la blague: « Si c'est ça que ça prend pour que ma sœur se comporte bien, je vais rester un esprit! »

Je n'ai pas le temps de cligner des yeux que le Kaiser est à quelques centimètres de moi et tient mon menton fermement entre ses doigts. Il me regarde avec un air déterminé que je ne lui connais pas. Mais après tout, qu'est-ce que je connais du Kaiser? //Tiens? Ses yeux sont plus mauves que bleus.// « Fait attention à ce que tu dis Daisuke, on pourrait bien te prendre au mot! me dit-il les dents serrés.

- C'était une blague, juste une blague! dis-je pour le calmer.

- Je suis sûr que ta famille est très inquiète. Il y a des gens qui tueraient pour avoir la chance que tu as de retourner auprès des vivants. dit-il en me lâchant.

- Comme toi?! »

Le Kaiser qui s'était détourné de moi se raidit. //En plein dans le mille!// Je n'ose rien dire de plus et plusieurs minutes s'écoulent sans que rien ne bouge. Puis, le Kaiser murmure un 'bonne nuit' avant de disparaître. Génial! Et qu'est-ce que je fais moi? Une chose est sûr, c'est que je veux en savoir plus!

Cri


	10. Chapitre 10

10

Daisuke

Je crois que le Kaiser avait raison à propos de la première nuit d'un esprit. Au milieu de la nuit, je me suis mis à avoir une de ces déprimes! Je me suis promené dans la maison et ça m'a fait du bien. Et je crois aussi que finalement, les esprits dorment, parce que le lendemain matin, un homme dans la trentaine me secoues pour me réveiller. Je remarque deux choses après ce réveil brutal. Un, le Kaiser n'est toujours pas là et deux, l'homme me dit quelque chose. Je l'ai déjà vu quelque part. Il me sourit gentiment et lui aussi flotte en l'air. « Bonjour Daisuke, j'espère que tu as passé une bonne nuit. Le Kaiser m'a chargé de venir te chercher. Il avait des esprits à amener en enfer et il a pensé que tu serais plus à l'aise avec quelqu'un avec qui tu es familier. me dit-il.

- Il est allé en enfer?! Il aurait dû m'amener! Je ne suis pas si encombrant quand même! dis-je un peu fâché qu'il m'ait laissé derrière.

- Écoute Daisuke, tu es très chanceux qu'Il t'ait placé sous la garde du Kaiser. Ce rôle de serviteur des cieux n'est pas toujours facile et la plupart des personnes qui ont cette fonction sont encore plus amères et sombres que le Kaiser. Et tu ne devrais pas parler trop vite, parce qu'il m'a chargé de t'amener au paradis. me dit l'homme, soudain très sérieux.

- Mais le paradis c'est ennuyant! Ça doit être sur de gros nuages avec une grille dorée et un saint qui vous serre la main avant d'entrer! J'aimerais mieux aller en enfer.

- Le Kaiser ne t'a pas appris de faire attention à ce que tu dis? Daisuke, je vais être franc avec toi. Si tu ne tiens pas le coup au paradis, il y a de grandes chances pour que le Kaiser ne t'amène jamais en enfer, ça serait trop dangereux. C'est comme une sorte de test. m'explique-t-il avant de me prendre par le bras et m'entraîner vers le plafond.

- Bon, d'accord. Au fait, vous êtes qui au juste? Vous me dites quelque chose mais…

- Oh moi? Je doute que tu m'ais vu plus qu'en photo. Je suis Hiroki Hida »

***

Eh bien ça alors! Si Iori savait! Je m'en vais au paradis avec son père décédé alors qu'il faisait son devoir de policier et ce dernier me pose pleins de questions sur son fils. Il va bien le voir quelques fois pour s'assurer que lui et sa femme vont bien, mais pas assez pour en savoir long sur ce qu'il fait. Alors pendant que l'on vole vers je ne sais ou, (il n'a pas de transport instantané) je lui raconte ce qu'est devenu son fils depuis sa mort. Puis, il me fait tourner dans une ruelle sombre ou il fait signe de me taire. « Bon, tu peux raconter à Iori que tu m'as vu, que je vais bien, mais en aucun cas tu racontes ce que tu as vu au paradis ou en enfer. Aucune description sur les pouvoirs des anges, du Kaiser ou de toutes autres choses liés au monde des morts, compris?

- Compris! » dis-je, certain.

Hiroki hoche la tête et passe au travers de la porte d'un appartement qui semble assez sordide. Nous montons une quantité impressionnante de marches (j'ai de la chance de flotter au-dessus d'elles) avant de nous retrouver devant une porte. « Prêt? me demande le père d'Iori.

- Prêt! dis-je d'un air décidé.

Je crois pourtant que je n'étais pas préparé à ça. Peut-être que le paradis n'est pas si ennuyeux que ça finalement! 

Cri

Je vous avertie tout de suite. Je décris le paradis dans l'autre chapitre. Je répète, je dormais pendant mes cours d'enseignement religieux. Dans mes rêves, le paradis est comme ça. Même chose pour l'enfer. (sauf que je rêve pas à l'enfer) 


	11. Chapitre 11

11

Daisuke

Si je voulais résumer le paradis, je dirais que ça ressemble à une table tournante géante. Tu la sépares en quatre parties égales et dans ces quatre parties, tu y mets une plage, un champ aux hautes herbes vertes, parsemées de hauts tournesols, une forêt de feuillus en plein automne avec les feuilles de différentes couleurs et finalement, une colline recouverte de neige avec par-ci, par-là quelques conifères. Toutes ces choses se rejoignent au centre ou il y a un cercle de marbre comme plancher et c'est là que je me trouve, car c'est ici que la porte se situe.

Et on dirait bien que je ne suis pas au bout de mes surprises. Dans les airs, il y a des bruissements d'ailes constants. Non seulement à cause des oiseaux, mais aussi à cause des anges qui y passent fréquemment. Et puis dans chaque partie, il y a des enfants qui rient et s'amusent. En fait, il y a des gens de tous les groupes d'âges, mais se sont les enfants qui attirent le plus l'attention. La moitié (ou même plus) ont des ailes si blanches que lorsqu'on les regarde, on en a mal aux yeux et les enfants qui les portent ont jusqu'à à peu près dix-huit ans. Ceux qui n'ont pas d'ailes sont tous d'une grande beauté et ont certains pouvoirs qui me font penser au Kaiser.

Je constate aussi qu'ici, lorsqu'on n'a pas d'aile, on ne vole pas. J'ai donc regagné la terre ferme. Hiroki part en direction de la forêt et comme je ne connais rien au paradis, je le suis. Tout en marchant, il m'explique: « Ici, les anges sont soit des enfants victimes d'une mort violente ou ils ont été créés par Lui. Dans le premier cas, ces enfants garderont une blessure de leur mort et il leur sera remis une paire d'aile. Ce n'est valable que pour les gens âgés de dix-neuf ans et moins. Dans le deuxième cas, les anges sont généralement adultes et très beau. Pour ce qui est des autres enfants, ils sont morts à la naissance et Il leur a donné un âge un peu plus vieux pour qu'ils puissent profiter du paradis.

- Il n'y a pas beaucoup de monde. Enfin, je m'attendais à ce qu'ils y aient des tonnes de personnes de différentes époques! dis-je un peu dépassé par les événements.

- Ah! Mais ici ce n'est que la transition. Mis à part les anges, tous les esprits finissent par ressusciter. me répond Hiroki.

- Ah bon… et le Kaiser?! Il est quoi lui? dis-je précipitamment.

- Il est un des serviteurs des cieux. Ils sont assez rares et je crois qu'il en existe qu'une quinzaine.

- Ah…//Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous à dire la même chose!//

- Attends-moi ici, il faut que j'aille prévenir le Kaiser que nous sommes arrivés. » me dit Hiroki avant de s'enfoncer encore plus dans la forêt.

À ma grande surprise, il m'a laissé dans une partie de la forêt ou il n'y a aucune branches qui cache le soleil (parce qu'il y a un soleil aussi) et il y a une chaise. À la minute ou je pose mes fesses sur la chaise, un ange passe juste en avant de moi. Nos yeux se croisent et elle s'arrête. « Enfin, j'ai trouvé quelqu'un qui ne fait rien! Allez, lève-toi!

- Euh… je croyais que les anges créés par le grand boss étaient tous des adultes. dis-je en me relevant.

- En fait, je me suis noyée dans la rivière à côté de chez moi et la seule blessure que j'ai est sur mon épaule. dit-elle en dégageant son épaule pour me montrer la petite coupure.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

- C'est vrai! Vite, viens avec moi, il me faut quelqu'un pour m'aider. Au fait, mon nom est Mimi. » dit-elle en m'entraînant dans les airs.

J'avais promis à Hiroki de rester là, mais bon, comme l'ange est jolie avec ses cheveux roses parsemés de petites étoiles et que je n'ai absolument rien à faire… « Et toi, quel est ton nom? me demande Mimi. 

- Daisuke.

- Oh, alors c'est toi qui va être ressuscité! Félicitation, ça n'arrive pas très souvent. Alors j'imagine que c'est le test.

- Quoi? //Quel test?!//

- Non rien… »

***

Mimi voulait en fait que j'aide une dame âgée à planter des tournesols dans le champ. Comme je ne suis pas très doué, nous avons plus ris que planter. Puis, une jeune fille un peu plus vieille que moi m'a approché pour savoir si je voulais jouer au soccer avec elle. Car Sora (c'est son nom) avait entendu des rumeurs comme quoi j'étais très bon dans ce sport. (Les nouvelles voyagent vite au paradis) Et comme je ne refuse jamais une partie…

Il y avait une foule d'enfants qui assistait à notre match. Dont un petit groupe qui devait me trouver rigolo, parce que tout de suite après la partie, une petite fille avec un doigt en moins vole jusqu'à moi et m'entraîne vers la plage ou elle et ses amis construisent un château de sable. Le jardinage, le soccer et maintenant le château de sable, je commence à être fatigué quand tout à coup, un petit garçon cours vers nous en criant: « Samu! Samu! Il est revenu de sa mission pour le Grand! Samu est là, il est revenu! »

La plupart des enfants autour de moi poussent des cris de joie et se précipitent vers un endroit derrière moi. Je me tourne et vois un ange d'à peu près dix-huit ans, les cheveux ébouriffés violet foncé, un œil bleu plus que mauve, un petit nez, un doux sourire sur ses lèvres avec un pâle visage. Ma bouche s'ouvre toute grande. La copie exacte (ou presque) du Kaiser.

Voilà! 

Alors, je donne euh… les lunettes du Kaiser à qui trouve quel perso est le sosie du Kaiser!! Comme si c'était pas facile à deviner. Comment vais-je m'y prendre pour voler les lunettes du Kaiser? Ça, c'est mon grand secret d'auteur!^^

Preview : Qui est ce mystérieux personnage? Pourquoi ressemble-t-il autant au Kaiser? Vous le saurez dans le prochain épisode de Détective Conan! Oups! Mauvais anime!^^ 


	12. Chapitre 12

Je poste ce chapitre parce que je n'avais rien à faire et pour mettre quelques petites choses au clair. Merci pour les erreurs Erszebeth. Pour une fois qu'on me dit pas juste que c'est bon, je peux enfin donner des explications^^ Pour Dai qui va au Paradis et en Enfer, c'est tout simplement car il doit traîner avec le Kaiser. Et le Kaiser, même s'il doit supporter Dai, il a toujours son boulot à faire. C'est-à-dire, accompagner les âmes en enfer et au paradis. Voilà! Pour ce qui est des deux frères, la réponse à ta question viendra plus tard. Pour ce qui est du Kaiser, comme il le dirait lui-même : « Je vous l'ai déjà dit, je ne suis pas un esprit! Ni un ange d'ailleurs! » C'est mélangeant? Tant mieux!

J'imagine que les lunettes te reviennent non? Avoue que sous ta réponse innocente se trouvait le désir d'avoir cette œuvre d'art!!! Eh bien, les voilà! (Cri brandit les lunettes du Kaiser et les lance vers Erszebeth) Salut! Faut que je me sauve! (Cri s'enfuit en courrant, poursuivit par un psycho portant cape et fouet)

12

Daisuke

Bon, peut-être pas si exacte que ça après tout! Ce Samu n'a pas de mèches bleues dans ses cheveux, ses yeux sont bleus (enfin celui que je vois car l'autre est fermé à cause d'une longue cicatrice qui le traverse du front jusqu'au nez) et il porte des lunettes carrées. De plus, c'est un ange, et le Kaiser a été bien clair avec Takeru qu'il n'en est pas un. Tout de même, la ressemblance est frappante! Ça doit être pour ça que je reste figé, les deux genoux dans le sable à le regarder avec les yeux ronds.

Et lui, il reste là, avec son air de saint à parler et tapoter la tête des enfants qui ont littéralement l'air en amour avec cet ange. Puis, un des petits l'entraîne vers notre château à moitié terminé et c'est là qu'il me remarque. « Je ne crois pas vous avoir déjà vu. Quel est votre nom jeune homme? me demande-t-il, tout sourire.

- Daisuke.

- Ah, alors c'est vous! Le Kaiser m'a parlé de votre aventure. Si vous êtes ici, cela veut sûrement dire que vous avez échoué le test.

- Test? Mais quel test! dis-je un peu perdu.

- Hiroki ne vous a pas dit que si vous ne teniez pas au paradis, vous n'iriez pas en enfer?

- Si, si… » je me tais, parce que là, j'ai gâché ma chance d'aller en enfer!

L'ange me fait un sourire bienveillant et propose d'aller me reconduire à l'endroit ou j'étais 'supposé' attendre le Kaiser et Hiroki. En parlant avec Osamu, j'apprends plein de choses intéressantes. Il est la première personne que le Kaiser a vue, alors lorsque est venu le temps de changer son apparence, il a conçu une coupe de cheveux semblable à la sienne. Il n'a aucune idée d'où vient le nom par contre. Enfin quelqu'un qui connaît le Kaiser! On va en profiter… « Dis-moi Osamu, pourquoi a-t-il une nouvelle apparence et un nouveau nom?

- Lorsqu'une personne devient serviteur des cieux, elle doit automatiquement changer d'identité, question de sécurité.

- Ah bon… Et vous vous connaissez bien toi et le Kaiser?

- Oui, on peut dire ça. dit-il en riant.

- Alors, d'ou il vient? Est-ce qu'il avait une famille, il était vivant? C'était quoi son nom et…

- Daisuke, les règles des cieux sont faites pour être suivies et non pour être discutées. » me dit Osamu, toujours souriant.

//Mais c'est une maladie ou quoi?!// 

Très court chapitre je sais, mais j'étais même pas censée le mettre avant la semaine prochaine. D'ailleurs, je commence à avoir plein de travaux à remettre alors vaut mieux pas espérer d'autres chapitres avant quelques temps. De toute façon, la fic est déjà toute tapée sur mon ordi alors après ma session, je vais pouvoir tout mettre.

À +

Preview : Again, chicane de couple! (Ils n'arrêteront jamais ces deux là!)

Cri  


	13. Chapitre 13

On est vendredi! Youpi! À partir de ce chapitre, je me suis franchement amusée à développer l'histoire. Je crois qu'elle prend un nouveau tournant à partir de ce chapitre. Enfin, c'est peut-être moi qui fabule. Le plus difficile, c'est de résister la tentation de tout mettre d'un coup! J'ai hâte aux vacances, je vais pouvoir commencer la suite! Donc en ce 29 novembre 2002, alors qu'il n'arrête pas de neiger et que je suis crevée après avoir pelleté tout l'après-midi, je poste deux chapitres.  Je suis finalement sortie vivante de ma confrontation avec le Kaiser. Disons que je lui ai fait une offre qu'il n'a pas pu résister…

Cri : Cinq jours!

Dai-chan : Oy!

Kai-chan: Un mois!

Dai-chan : OY!

Cri : Deux semaines!

Dai-chai : Ano…

Kai-chan : Deux et demie!

Dai-chan : *soupire*

Cri : Une et demie et c'est ma dernière offre!

Kai-chan : Marché conclu!

Dai-chan : Nani?! Non, non, je ne suis pas d'accord!

Cri : Toi, critique pas, je suis sûre que ça ne te dérange pas du tout! Vas-y Kai-chan, il est tout a toi. 

* Kai-chan prend Dai sous son bras et tout joyeux, il s'en va en gambadant *

13

Daisuke

« Ah, te voilà Daisuke. Je me demandais quand est-ce que tu te pointerais! me dit sèchement le Kaiser en guise de bienvenue.

- Tu aurais pu me le dire que c'était un test, je serais resté ici! dis-je pour me défendre.

- En enfer, il n'y aura personne pour t'avertir! Je ne t'amène pas là, certain!

- Allons, allons! Calme-toi un peu. dit Osamu en posant la main sur l'épaule du Kaiser.

- Désolé, j'ai eu une mauvaise journée.

- Oui, et bien, moi elle était bonne, alors je n'ai pas envi que tu me la gâches! dis-je un peu énervé qu'Osamu réussisse à le calmer si facilement.

- C'est ça Daisuke! Continu de t'amuser pendant que les gens s'inquiètent autour de toi. Ça ne vaut même pas la peine que je me force à t'amener ou tu veux aller, tu n'en vaux pas la peine! me crie soudain le Kaiser, rouge de colère.

- Kaiser… commence Osamu doucement. Moi? Je suis trop sous le choc pour dire ou faire quoi que ce soit.

- Non! J'en ai assez d'être ici, j'en ai assez de m'occuper d'un gamin qui ne s'inquiète de rien et qui fourre son nez partout! » dit le Kaiser avant de se détourner et de disparaître.

***

Après notre petite dispute, je me sentais tellement mal à l'aise que j'ai décidé de rester assis sur la chaise jusqu'à temps que le Kaiser lui-même me dise de bouger. Osamu est depuis longtemps parti à la recherche du Kaiser et après la tomber de la nuit, Hiroki m'a abandonné pour son lit. Et je crois bien avoir dormi un peu moi aussi. Maintenant, on est dans l'après-midi du lendemain et je n'ai toujours pas bougé de ma chaise, malgré les nombreuses demandes d'aide. Finalement, vers la fin de l'après-midi, le Kaiser revient, l'air complètement neutre. « C'est bon, tu peux venir, j'ai quelque chose à te montrer et je crois que tu vas aimer ça. me dit-il sans me regarder.

- Désolé pour hier…

- C'est bon! Viens. me répète-t-il.

***

Je suis de retour sur la plage, mais là, c'est différent. Le Kaiser avait raison, j'adore ce que j'y découvre. Il se trouve, que quand Osamu a le temps, il aide les enfants qui ont des pouvoirs à les perfectionner. Certains enfants se changent en animaux, d'autres font des nœuds avec du fer sans y toucher et pleins de choses du même genre. Je me promène avec le Kaiser, je les regarde se pratiquer et j'adore ça! Puis, Osamu m'interpelle. « Daisuke, c'est la première fois que cet enfant réussit à soulever un objet sans y toucher et j'aimerais voir s'il est capable avec un humain. Est-ce que cela te dérangerait de servir de cobaye?

J'accepte! Depuis quelques temps, je vole beaucoup, alors ça, ça ne fera pas grande différence! J'attends debout pendant qu'Osamu explique au petit garçon comment faire, puis tout à coup je m'envole. La sensation est différente de celle ressentie lorsque je flotte en l'air par mes propres moyens. Là, j'ai l'impression d'être en paix. Après un moment, je m'étends sur le dos et ferme les yeux. Je reste comme ça environ dix minutes quand tout à coup, je me sens tomber et j'atterris… dans l'eau. Lorsque je sors la tête de l'eau, je m'attends à ce que tout le monde se mette à rire, mais personne n'a remarqué ma chute à part le  Kaiser, le garçon et Osamu.

Le garçon a beaucoup trop peur de ma réaction pour rire, Osamu est bien trop poli et le Kaiser… lui, il me regarde, complètement bouche bée. Puis, il cligne des yeux. Une, deux, trois fois et puis soudainement, un rire se fait entendre. Un rire clair et beau. Tous les enfants se sont arrêtés cette fois et Osamu sourit doucement. Ça me prend un moment pour me rendre compte que c'est le Kaiser qui rie à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Et après un instant, je réalise que c'est le plus beau rire que je n'ai jamais entendu de toute ma vie!    

Cri


	14. Chapitre 14

14

Daisuke

Le fait que le Kaiser ait éclaté de rire se répand comme une traînée de poudre au paradis. Ce qui me donne à croire que c'est un événement quasi miraculeux pour les habitués de ce lieu. Quant à moi, je n'avais jamais vu le Kaiser heureux et depuis ma baignade forcée, il a le sourire aux lèvres. (Un vrai sourire, franc et plein de sérénité que je ne m'explique pas.) Même s'il sourit à cause de ma mésaventure et, quelques fois se moque un peu de moi, le jeu en vaut la chandelle. Dans un moment de joie extrême, ( enfin, j'imagine que c'est ce que le Kaiser représente avec son pas léger et son petit sourire calme) le Kaiser me promet qu'il m'amènera avec lui la prochaine fois qu'il ira en enfer. 

Nous voici le lendemain et le Kaiser est toujours de bonne humeur. Dès le matin, il m'annonce qu'aujourd'hui, il y aura beaucoup à faire. Le Kaiser est chargé, pendant toute la journée, d'accompagner des âmes… au paradis. Déception totale. Même lorsque le Kaiser me dit qu'il aime mieux le paradis que l'enfer, je reste déçu. Le monde du feu m'est interdit ou quoi?! Ça passe vite pourtant. Comme je ne veux pas manquer une seule minute de la bonne humeur du Kaiser, je vais avec lui. Je pense connaître le Kaiser assez maintenant pour le décrire. C'est ce qui se passe dans ma tête, alors que nous descendons vers le monde des vivants. J'aime bien m'interroger sur le Kaiser, le mystère qui l'entoure me fascine. 

À ce que je peux voir maintenant, il y a encore des faces cachées sous cette coupe de cheveux excentriques. Nous sommes à l'hôpital et un homme d'une quarantaine d'années vient de rendre le dernier souffle sur la table d'opération. Crise cardiaque. Puis, le Kaiser et moi, installé dans un coin de la salle, nous voyons l'esprit de l'homme sortir de son corps. Il semble perdu, désorienté. Il regarde son corps, les médecins qui regardent l'heure et annoncent sa mort. Il essaye de leur dire qu'il est vivant et tente de les toucher. Soudainement, le Kaiser sort de l'ombre et approche l'homme doucement. Je suis surpris. Je m'attendais à quelque chose proche de ma propre expérience. Mais non, le Kaiser l'aborde gentiment, lui annonce doucement la vérité, le rassure, il le conduit à sa famille en pleurs pour une dernière fois, puis le conduit vers l'appartement. L'homme est loin d'être rassuré en voyant les vieux escaliers. Le Kaiser l'encourage, sachant qu'un ange l'attend là-haut. 

Je regarde le scénario se répéter tout l'avant-midi, un peu dégoûté. Pourquoi le Kaiser ne m'a-t-il pas traité de cette façon? Parce que je pensais que Hikari était le fantôme et pas moi? En fait, je ne connais rien au Kaiser! C'est un garçon de mon âge au service des cieux qui a horreur des personnes qui se mêlent de sa vie privée et qui a presque toujours mauvais caractère! Voilà ce qu'il est. Mais comment s'en tenir à cette description quand il accompagne si gentiment ces âmes? Et puis quand je repense à nos discussions et à notre dispute, je laisse tomber. 

Le Kaiser, c'est un personnage presque mystique. Je ne saurai rien de lui sans savoir la vérité. Je ne saurai rien sans son vrai nom et sa véritable identité. Pour l'instant, le Kaiser est une sorte d'ami qui paraît plus âgé et expérimenté. Le genre de personne qui vous traite comme une vieille chaussette, mais qui en vérité vous surveille et prend soin de vous. 

Je me rends compte soudain que le Kaiser est rendu pour moi, une véritable obsession. Je veux tout savoir et tout comprendre. Les soirées entre amis, séduire Hikari, tasser Takeru dans un coin, jouer au soccer comme mon idole Taichi, tout ça, c'est sans importance. Découvrir le secret du mystérieux personnage qu'est le Kaiser, c'est capital. Le Kaiser est important. Il fait partie intégrale de ma vie. (ou de ma mort) J'ai besoin de lui, c'est mon ami. J'ai besoin de lui, et lui… et lui… 

Je sens une brique tomber dans le fond de mon ventre et le sang se glacer dans mes veines. Et lui… et lui quoi? 

Bon, attendez-vous à ce que les prochains chapitres (plus précisément jusqu'au chapitre 26) à ce que Daisuke se pose beaucoup de question concernant sa relation avec le Kaiser. Je sais, ça traîne, mais qu'est-ce que vous voulez, je fais durer le plaisir.

Voilà!

Preview : Petites interrogations du côté de Daisuke et la première étape vers l'enfer est avancée.

Cri


	15. Chapitre 15

Ben… je suis pas capable de résister.^^ Pour les chapitres qui sont trop court… je suis désolée!!! Disons que j'ai tendance à ne pas finir ce que je commence quand ça commence à avoir une certaine longueur.T.T Je fais quand même de mon mieux et pour me faire pardonner, je poste tous les chapitres court. À partir de 19, les chapitres sont un peu plus long (mise à part quelques exceptions), à peu près 4 pages au lieu de deux, format word. Donc, cette fin de semaine, vous allez en avoir pour votre argent! Ce qui techniquement ne fonctionne pas puisque Digimon ne m'appartient pas et que je ne fais pas d'argent avec cette fanfiction! Et sans avoir besoin de faire des efforts, je viens de créer un disclaimer.

Kai-chan : Fais pas l'innocente, tu l'avais prévu d'avance!

Cri : Toi, arrête de m'embêter, va donc retrouver Daisuke! 

15

Daisuke

Pendant trois jours, le Kaiser continu son travail. Et toujours pas d'enfer. C'est à croire que tous les vivants sont des humains sans vices ni défauts. Après une journée, je me suis désintéressé à l'accompagnement des esprits au paradis et suis retourné au ciel en délaissant le Kaiser. Il avait l'air un peu triste en me voyant partir. Remarque, je le comprends ça doit être terriblement ennuyeux! De toute façon, il était temps que je m'en aille. Depuis ma subite prise de conscience, je n'arrête pas de m'interroger. Et lui et lui et lui et lui…

J'ai beau chercher, je ne trouve pas. Je suis quoi pour lui? Je ne sais pas. Donc, je me casse la tête pendant trois jours et sans vraiment m'en apercevoir, je fuis le Kaiser. Mais ce septième jour, (après ma mort) il est différent. Vers midi, Osamu vient me retrouver dans le champ ou je pratique mes passes avec Sora. « Le Kaiser m'envois te dire qu'il doit amener un esprit en enfer dans quelques heures et il se demande si tu veux venir.

- Pourquoi il le demande? Bien sûr que je veux y aller! dis-je, surexcité.

- J'imagine que puisque tu l'évites depuis quelques jours, il n'a pas osé venir lui-même. » dis légèrement Osamu.

Oups! Je ne rajoute rien, trop mal à l'aise d'avoir eu l'air si transparent. Le problème avec le Kaiser et Osamu, c'est qu'ils ont l'air de se protéger mutuellement. Ils ont un lien très fort qui m'énerve souvent. Quand le Kaiser accompagne des esprits, il ressemble encore plus à l'ange et ça m'exaspère. Et lui et lui et lui et lui…

Bon, pensons à autre chose! Je vais en enfer! Depuis le temps que j'en rêve! //Vite, évite le regard noir que te lance Osamu, rends-toi à la porte, descend les escaliers et rejoins le Kaiser//. Ce que je fais. Ce dernier évite mon regard, prends ma main et il nous fait un petit transport instantané. Qui nous amène dans une rue pas très jolie et plutôt sombre. Les secondes, les minutes, les heures passent. Je m'impatiente, mais je n'ose pas demander au Kaiser combien de temps on doit attendre. Puis soudain, deux hommes entrent dans la rue et semblent discuter fortement. Une histoire d'argent que je ne comprends pas bien. Ils commencent à se disputer. L'un veut l'argent aujourd'hui, l'autre ne l'a pas. Le premier se fâche, tabasse le deuxième à m'en faire tourner la tête. Le deuxième essaie de répondre en bousculant son adversaire. Sans succès, il ne réussit qu'à faire tomber le revolver du premier.

Quand je pense qu'il va mourir à se faire rouer de coups, l'homme ramasse l'arme de son assaillant et tire n'importe ou tellement sa peur est grande. La balle atteint l'homme en pleine tête. Je suis sous le choc, je vois l'esprit de l'homme sortir et observer d'un air ahurit sa victime. L'autre est à genoux, ouvrant et fermant la bouche comme un poisson. « Il m'a manqué? Quel abruti! s'exclame l'esprit.

- Non, il ne vous a pas manqué. Préparez-vous à aller en enfer. » annonce le Kaiser en sortant de l'ombre.

L'esprit recule un peu. Je dois dire que le Kaiser fait peur en ce moment et c'est probablement voulu. Finalement, ce n'est pas si mal la façon dont il m'a abordé la première fois que je l'ai vu. Je ne crois pas que j'aimerais me retrouver à la place de cet esprit là!  

Cri

Au fait, le tournant, c'est bien le chap14, j'étais toute mélangée dans ma numérotation. 


	16. Chapitre 16

16

Daisuke

Quand le Kaiser prend un air méchant, je trouve qu'il a de la classe. L'esprit qui doit aller en enfer, loin de le croire, se moque de lui. Lentement, le Kaiser s'avance vers l'esprit avec une telle expression de mépris qu'elle déforme son beau visage. (Ben quoi?! Si j'étais une fille, c'est ça que je me dirais!) L'esprit est nettement plus grand que le Kaiser et il toise le serviteur des cieux. « Tu veux te battre?

- Si tu veux. » dit le Kaiser d'une voix neutre avant de lui envoyer un coup de poing dans la mâchoire qui envoie l'esprit valser près de l'homme qui l'a tué et qui est toujours en transe.

L'esprit, pas très content qu'un gamin ait réussit à le surprendre comme ça, crie à l'homme vivant de dégager et essaie de le frapper, mais sa main passe à travers l'homme. Il se met à crier, empreint d'une rage impressionnante et m'aperçoit, moi qui me suis fait tout petit depuis le début. Il se rue vers moi et je ne fais rien pour l'éviter. C'est un esprit après tout, qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait bien me faire? Le Kaiser me crie de me tasser et à ma grande surprise, l'esprit me prend par le cou de ses mains et serre. Je me sens vidé de toute énergie, je crois que je vais m'endormir. Qu'est-ce qui se passe, je ne peux pas mourir, je suis déjà mort!

***

Lorsque je me réveille, le visage inquiet du Kaiser est penché vers le mien et je suis étendu sur le dos, la tête sur les genoux de mon compagnon. « Que s'est-il passé?

- Les esprits qui vont en enfer peuvent absorber d'autres esprits et devenir plus puissant.

- C'est ce qu'il a essayé de faire? Ou est-il? » dis-je en me relevant.

L'esprit est bien ficelé grâce à un fouet et il pleurniche dans son coin, incapable de s'enfuir. Je me tourne vers le Kaiser, les yeux ronds. Un fouet?! Il cache un fouet dans ses culottes? Bizarrement, cette pensée me rend extrêmement mal à l'aise et je me mets à rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

Et, oh surprise! Le Kaiser baisse les yeux et annonce d'une petite voix: « On fait avec ce qu'on a. » À date, j'ai vu un Kaiser méchant, un heureux, un moqueur, un plein de gentillesse et maintenant, un timide! Eh bien, on ne s'ennui jamais avec lui! 

Cri


	17. Chapitre 17

17

Daisuke

Après mon presque dépouillement d'âme, le Kaiser a proposé que je retourne au paradis pour me remettre du choc. Je me suis empressé de refuser! Je veux voir l'enfer et ce n'est pas un esprit mangeur d'âme qui va me décourager. Le Kaiser a poussé un soupir et m'a prévenu d'être sur mes gardes. L'enfer ce n'est pas comme le paradis, bla, bla, bla...

Donc, nous voilà devant une porte semblable à celle du paradis, sauf que cette fois, les escaliers descendent. Le Kaiser passe en premier, serrant le manche de son fouet et traînant son prisonnier pleurnichard derrière lui. Arrivé à la porte, le Kaiser prend son petit sourire mesquin et d'un ton plutôt ironique, annonce: 'Bienvenue en Enfer! '.

***

Deux mots pour décrire l'enfer; Ennuie Total. Une véritable salle d'attente pour esprits, (la plupart attachée) grise et morne. Il ne manquerait plus que la musique de centre d'achat. « Tu es en retard, Kaiser. » dit une voix. Je m'empresse de me retourner, c'est peut-être un démon. Ce n'est pas un démon, je ne sais pas ce que c'est, mais c'est encore mieux qu'un démon. C'est le réceptionniste qui a parlé de derrière son bureau.

Mais attention, pas n'importe quel réceptionniste. Soit il est hermaphrodite, soit il est asexué! C'est très simple à expliquer, tu prends ce réceptionniste, tu le sépares en deux sur le sens de la longueur et d'un côté, tu mets un corps de femme aux cheveux noirs très longs, aux yeux bleus et habillée d'une robe noire qui épouse ses formes parfaitement et de l'autre, un homme mince aux cheveux blonds blancs courts, les yeux noirs avec une moitié de veston d'avocat. J'ai dit les yeux, mais en fait, c'est plutôt un oeil bleu et un oeil noir. Je reste stupéfié par cette drôle de créature, séduisante et monstrueuse en même temps. « Désolé, contre temps. » lui répond le Kaiser en s'approchant du comptoir. Je le suis.

- Bah! Moi, ça ne me dérange pas, c'est toi qui va attendre plus longtemps. Je croyais que tu n'avais qu'un esprit à nous amener aujourd'hui. Tu m'apportes un jouet? demande le réceptionniste en me regardant de la tête aux pieds. Brr! Non merci!

- Non, lui il m'accompagne.

- OK. Allez vous asseoir, je vous appel tout à l'heure."

Tout à l'heure est plutôt long si vous voulez mon avis. Je crois bien avoir dormit sur l'épaule du Kaiser pendant au moins 2 bonnes heures! Quand enfin le réceptionniste nous appelle, il nous dit de nous rendre au 2e étage (vers le bas, bien sûr.) Le Kaiser hoche la tête, traîne son prisonnier et pousse la porte battante. Je crois que c'est là que j'aurais choisit de dire : 'Bienvenue en Enfer...'

Cri


	18. Chapitre 18

18

Daisuke

La première chose que je remarque en passant la porte, c'est l'énorme plate-forme en forme de cercle. La deuxième, c'est que la porte battante mène à un endroit similaire au cercle de marbre du paradis, sauf qu'il est beaucoup plus gros et il est d'une couleur foncée. Enfin, la dernière chose, mais pas la moins surprenante, c'est qu'après le cercle de marbre, il n'y a que de l'eau à perte de vue. Ah oui! J'oubliais qu'à la fin du cercle en avant de nous se trouve différents écrans plats d'ordinateurs, tous reliés à un gigantesque ordinateur placé en retrait un peu plus à gauche.

De cet ordinateur partent des tonnes de fils qui se déversent dans l'eau pour se perdrent dans les profondeurs de cette étendue d'eau. Ce qui me vient à penser à une question fondamentale; Comment les fils peuvent-ils rester dans l'eau sans provoquer de cours circuit? Et puis, il y a quelque chose de bizarre avec ces fils! Ils sont transparents et à chaque trente secondes, une lumière blanche sort du bout relié à l'ordinateur pour faire son chemin à l'intérieur de ces drôles de fils conducteurs. Ça parait sortir d'un film de science-fiction! Et puis soudain, je me rends compte qu'il n'y a aucun clavier ni souris à ces écrans.

Et c'est là que je l'aperçois. Assit sur une chaise à roulette, un jeune homme d'environ dix-neuf ans semble toucher répétitivement les écrans d'ordinateur. Il semble absorbé par son travail et sans lever les yeux vers nous, il s'adresse au Kaiser: « Tu es en retard.

- Contre temps. Ça va, Koushiro?

- Hum. C'est le ressuscité? 

- Salut! Moi, c'est Daisuke!

- Enchanté, moi c'est Koushiro. Mais dis-moi Daisuke… » dit-il en se levant pour contourner les écrans.

Lorsqu'il a dépassé les écrans, je remarque les ailes noires en forme d'aile de chauve-souris. D'un coup d'aile, Koushiro s'envole pour nous rejoindre. Je suis un peu déçu de l'apparence de leur démon! Même s'il est plus vieux que moi, Koushiro est quand même un peu trop petit pour faire vraiment méchant. De toute façon, il ne fait pas peur du tout! Et puis, j'avais imaginé les démons avec une fourche et des cornes, Koushiro n'a que les ailes ! Mais j'avoue qu'il me rend un peu mal à l'aise avec ses cheveux rouge (Rouge, littéralement!) et ses yeux noirs sans fond.

Je crois que ce qui me rend comme ça, c'est surtout l'intelligence qui émane de lui. Et puis, il y a cette petite lueur dans ses yeux, ça me fait penser au regard que ma sœur a lorsqu'elle repère un 'beau gars' d'après ses critères. Et c'est un regard assez effrayant pour la personne observée, qui est moi dans le cas présent. « C'est comment le monde des vivants? Je demande au Kaiser, mais il ne veut rien me dire de ce qu'il a vu lorsqu'il avait encore…

- Koushiro… l'avertit le Kaiser sur un ton menaçant.

- Non, vas-y Koushiro, continu. Lorsqu'il avait encore quoi? demandais-je d'un air innocent.

- Daisuke, n'essaie même pas! Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde! Et Koushiro, tu es beaucoup trop curieux, tu n'es pas censé poser ce genre de question, c'est interdit! répond le Kaiser d'une voix indigné.

- Ok, ok! Bon, vous allez à quel étage?

- Le deuxième. » lui répond le Kaiser.

Une fois de plus, Koushiro ouvre grand ses ailes et reprend sa place au milieu de l'équipement technologique. Le Kaiser marche vers les écrans tout en traînant son prisonnier et arrivé là je remarque pourquoi Koushiro n'utilise pas de souris et de clavier. Je le vois absorbé dans son travail, il déplace des fenêtres d'un écran à l'autre et les écrans semblent répondre à son toucher. Après quelques minutes de cet étrange spectacle, Koushiro fronce les sourcils et colle son nez à l'écran. « Un problème? demande le Kaiser.

- Non, pas trop. Mais ça risque de te déranger toi. dit Koushiro en fixant le Kaiser d'un regard sérieux.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

- Oikawa, Aru et Mom ont été transféré au deuxième étage… » dit Koushiro prudemment.

Je regarde le Kaiser qui tout à coup est très pâle. Ses yeux se sont durcis en un instant et ont pris une couleur d'un violet foncé. La main qui tient le fouet est si fermement refermée sur celui-ci que ses jointures sont blanches. J'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas du tout une bonne nouvelle…      

Voilà ce que je disais par pas de Digimon ou presque. Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Et puis, c'est pas comme ci ces deux-là étaient de vrais digimons…

Bon, c'est tout pour cette semaine! Les prochains chapitres sont plus longs, promis!!!

Preview : Descente aux enfers et encore d'autres perso de digimon à découvrir!

Cri


	19. Chapitre 19

J'ai un petit peu de temps libre entre mes millions de travaux de fin de session alors je post un chapitre. Le deuxième sera mis en fin de semaine. Bonne lecture. ZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz.

19

Daisuke

Avec un seul commentaire et l'étrange expression du Kaiser, mon cerveau est de nouveau en ébullition. Qui sont ces trois personnes dont Koushiro parle, qu'ont-elles à voir avec le Kaiser et qu'entend le démon par transférés? Pendant que je m'interroge, le Kaiser vérifie si Koushiro dit vrai. Il a pris place derrière ce dernier et regarde l'écran avec les yeux toujours d'un violet glacial. Le démon l'observe à la dérobé avec ce qui ressemble à de l'inquiétude. Après un moment, le Kaiser se redresse, ferme les yeux et prend une grande respiration. « Je ne peux pas vraiment y faire grand chose. Et puis, les étages sont vastes, je ne pense pas que je vais les rencontrer. Nous allons quand même au deuxième étage, prépare ce qui est nécessaire.

- D'accord, mais si tu les vois, il faut que tu me promettes que tu ne feras rien de déraisonnable. S'ils sont à l'étage deux, c'est parce qu'ils se sont améliorés. Je me fais bien comprendre? demande sérieusement Koushiro.

- S'ils ne me provoquent pas et restent tranquilles, j'en ferai de même. dit le Kaiser en ouvrant ses yeux, leur dureté plus présente que jamais.

- Je suis sérieux!!! Promet-le!

- Bon, d'accord. Mais s'ils s'en prennent à moi ou à Daisuke, je ne me retiendrai pas.

- Ça n'arrivera pas. Ils sont des prisonniers comme les autres et sont bien surveillés. » le rassure Koushiro.

Le Kaiser hoche la tête et Koushiro se remet à déplacer des fenêtres sur ces nombreux écrans. Après quelques instants, sortant de nul part, une petite boîte apparaît à côté du jeune homme ailé. Koushiro l'ouvre et nous tend à chacun une paire de lunette. Enfin, celles du Kaiser sont des lunettes (si on peut appeler cette chose à monture jaune et aux verres violets des lunettes), les miennes sont plus une paire de goggle. Le Kaiser ne pose aucune question et met ses lunettes sur son nez. Je regarde le serviteur et le démon curieusement.

Koushiro voit mon expression confuse et m'explique qu'à cause que je vais être ressuscité, certaines vapeurs pourraient me rendre aveugle. Je me tourne vers le Kaiser. Ça n'explique pas pourquoi lui, il doit en porter. En fait, les siennes ne sont que pour voir dans le noir. Les miennes préservent ma vue et me font voir dans le noir. Le Kaiser remercie Koushiro et se dirige vers le milieu du cercle, près de la porte. Je fais de même et arrivé au centre, Koushiro nous envoi la main et tout à coup, j'aperçois un plus petit cercle gravé dans le marbre. Et ce cercle renfonce dans le sol. 

Le Kaiser se tourne de mon côté et je dois avoir un air bizarre, parce qu'il me fait un petit sourire et m'explique que le cercle en question est l'ascenseur qui mène aux étages inférieurs. « Euh, qu'est-ce qu'ils font les prisonniers en enfer? Ils sont torturés? demandais-je soudainement plus si sûr de moi.

- Non, la punition est de rester dans une cellule aussi longtemps que le spécifie la sentence. Si la personne se tient tranquille, elle peut être transférée d'étage. Koushiro s'occupe de l'alimentation du pouvoir qui tient les esprits enfermés et il s'occupe aussi de tous les transports fait à l'aide de l'ascenseur. Pour ce qui est des autres démons, ils se chargent de garder les cellules de prisonniers. Les plus vieux ont leurs ailes complètement développées et surveillent les esprits des étages les plus bas, tandis que les plus jeunes se chargent des premiers étages.

- Je m'attendais à pire…

- Penses-y Daisuke, ces esprits sont enfermés ici, dans le noir et dans une chaleur insupportable, pour au moins une bonne centaine d'années. Et après, qu'est-ce qui leur reste? Rien. Après, ils sont désintégrés pour permettre à un nouvel être humain de naître. C'est comme ça qu'ils purgent leurs erreurs. De plus, plus tu descends, plus l'ambiance est horrible. Il y en a plusieurs qui perdent la tête ici. Ça peut paraître peu, mais se sont définitivement les paroles d'une personne qui n'a jamais vu l'enfer de près. » réplique dramatiquement le Kaiser. J'avale avec peine ma salive.

Le reste de la descente aux enfers (moi et mes jeux de mots…) se fait en silence mis à part la recommandation du Kaiser de rabattre mes goggles avant que les portes ne s'ouvrent. Lorsque celles-ci s'ouvrent, une fille d'à peu près douze ans se tient devant nous avec des lunettes fumées assez dernière mode mauve sur le nez. Elle lève la tête vers nous et nous observe d'un air complètement neutre. Dans son dos, une paire d'ailes deux fois moins grande que celles de Koushiro sont repliées pour éviter qu'elles ne s'accrochent. « Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne t'a pas vu, Kaiser. Trop pris avec tes petits anges pour venir nous rendre visite? demande la démone d'un ton moqueur, secouant la tête qui ne déplace aucune de ses mèches couleur des flammes de sa queue de cheval bien serrée.

- Tu sais bien que jamais je ne manquerais la chance de te voir éduquer Takato au profit d'anges tout à fait ordinaire! lui dit-il d'un ton tout aussi moqueur, alors que la jeune fille laisse échapper un grognement.

- Ruki! Attends-nous! » crie une voix d'enfant juste avant que je ne vois approcher deux garçons, un légèrement plus vieux que l'autre. 

Le plus jeune semble être celui qui a interpellé la fille appelée Ruki et il doit avoir dix ou onze ans, tandis que l'autre semble du même âge que Ruki. Takato, le plus jeune a une paire de goggles ressemblant aux mienne si ce n'est que la monture qui est différente. Tandis que le plus vieux, Lee, a une paire plus traditionnelle aux verres teintés bleu. Tout comme Ruki, Lee a la même dimension d'ailes, alors que Takato n'a que deux petits bouts d'ailes qui dépassent de son chandail. Lorsque nous sortons, les trois prennent place dans l'ascenseur et pendant que Lee prend contact avec Koushiro, Ruki nous fait alors un petit sourire et lance au Kaiser: « N'en fait pas trop quand même. Tu t'en es sorti de justesse la dernière fois. Ton job c'est d'amener les esprits, et non de les surveiller. Tu peux fermer les portes Takato.

- Hum? On n'attend pas Ryo? Je croyais que vous étiez des amis?! demande Takato.

- Takato, je crois que ce n'est pas un bon sujet de conversation. Et puis, ceux qui forment une équipe, c'est nous trois, Ryo n'en fait pas partie. lui recommande Lee.

- Oui, mais avant qu'on nous mette en équipe, ils travaillaient ensemble… commence Takato.

- Ferme-la Takato! Et ferme ces stupides portes! lui dit sèchement Ruki.

- Encore une dispute? C'est vrai que Ryo peut être très arrogant quand il le veut. Dommage, vous faites tellement un beau petit couple. dit le Kaiser avec un petit sourire en coin sur les lèvres. 

- Arrête de dire des idioties. Notre quart est terminé et je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me rabatte les oreilles avec cet imbécile! » dit Ruki avant que les portes ne se referment.

Le Kaiser sourit fièrement et prend la direction du corridor droit. Les goggles doivent être efficaces, parce que je vois comme s'il faisait jour. Je m'attendais à ce que les cellules qui longent chaque côté des murs soient munies de barreaux, mais ce n'est pas du tout le cas. En fais, il n'y a rien qui sépare la cellule du corridor, mis à part de petits symboles qui forment une ligne horizontale au milieu de l'espace ou il devrait y avoir une porte. Le Kaiser m'explique tout en marchant que c'est ce qui retient les esprits à l'intérieur. C'est l'ordinateur de Koushiro qui génère le pouvoir des symboles qui forment les formules d'emprisonnement. 

Soudain, en avant de nous, j'aperçois un démon aux ailes d'à peux près la dimension de celles de Ruki. Je sens le Kaiser accélérer sa marche et quand nous sommes proches du démon en question, le Kaiser lui adresse la parole. « Encore une dispute avec Ruki?

- Ah, c'est toi Kai-chan! Ça fait un bail que je ne t'ai pas vu! Qu'est-ce que tu faisais?! 

- Kai-chan?! dis-je, surpris. //Hum… ça me donne des idées de surnom.//

- Arrête ça, Ryo. Tu donnes des idées malsaines à notre petit ressuscité. dit le Kaiser d'un ton ironique. //Il me niaise ou quoi?!// 

- Alors c'est toi Daisuke! Enchanté, moi c'est Ryo. Tu ne pouvais pas mieux tomber pour compagnon que sur le Kaiser!

- Ah bon? dis-je, peu convaincu.

- Bien sûr! Tu te souviens Kai-chan, quand j'étais allé avec toi ramasser les esprits qui allaient en enfer? Je m'étais fais sévèrement disputer par mon boss cette fois là! Mais comme c'est moi qui avais tout fait…

- Tu rêves?! Tu n'as rien fais à part me rendre les choses plus difficiles encore! De toute façon, je ne suis pas la pour bavarder, mais bien pour faire enfermer un esprit! Qui est de service aujourd'hui?

- Ce sont des nouveaux. Ils travaillaient au premier avant. Ils n'arrêtent pas de se chicaner pour rien, on dirait un vieux couple!

- Comme toi et Ruki? relance le Kaiser.

- Je ne me chicane pas avec elle, c'est toujours elle qui a un problème! Je n'ai jamais engagé une de ces disputes. se défend Ryo.

- C'est parce que tu es trop macho et que tu restes trop indifférent à ses sentiments. dit le Kaiser sérieusement.

- Ah… Kai-chan, sous cette apparence de bloc de glace, il y a un jeune homme sensible qui perçoit bien les sentiments des autres. C'est plutôt difficile à voir avec les dommages que tu as fais la dernière fois que je t'ai laissé m'aider!

- Oui et cette fois là, c'est moi qui s'étais… »

Je m'éloigne avant d'être submergé par une vague de dégoût. Ryo en sait plus sur le Kaiser que toute les personnes qui le connaissent réunies. Ils sont tellement proche tous les deux que ça me rend malade. Et moi? Ils m'ont complètement oublié à la minute ou ils se sont mis à parler. Je suis à peu près certain que si je le nommais Kai-chan, je me ferais tabasser à mort! Si le Kaiser comprend si bien les sentiments des gens, pourquoi m'a-t-il abordé si méchamment la première fois que nous nous sommes rencontrés? Il aurait dû voir que j'étais mélangé et m'aider au lieu de me rabaisser! Pourquoi?

Sans m'en rendre compte, je me suis pas mal avancé dans le corridor, et il fait sombre, même avec mes goggles. Puis, j'entends un bruit de frottement de tissu. Je me tourne vers le son, et aperçois une dame appuyée sur le mur. Une femme aux longs cheveux blancs avec un drôle de chapeau qui me fait penser à celui d'une sorcière. Et ses yeux sont cachés par de grosses lunettes mauves. Un sourire sur les lèvres, elle me regarde directement. Elle ne semble pas être une prisonnière puisqu'elle ne vole pas et qu'elle n'est pas enfermée. « Vous êtes une démone? demandais-je avec une petite voix.

- Non, je sers à manger ici. Tu as faim? » dit-elle en sortant un plateau avec plusieurs fruits et friandises dessus.

Cri

Mais qui est cette femme?! Je suis sûr que tout le monde a déjà deviné, de toute façon, c'était pas un secret.

Preview : Daisuke acceptera-t-il la nourriture?! (J'ai pas d'imagination, je l'emmagasine pour mon travail sur l'histoire de l'art.-_-                      


	20. Chapitre 20

« plus pire » ben oui… *scandalisée aussi et un peu honteuse*  Encore une autre de mes typiques erreurs québécoises^^;;;;;  La preuve, ma correctrice attitrée ne l'a pas vu non plus. Merci. J'ai l'impression de retomber en enfance : « Geneviève, on ne dit pas 'plus bon' mais 'meilleur' » Ça m'a vraiment pris du temps à me déprogrammer 'plus bon'… Qu'est-ce que vous vous voulez, je n'étais pas vite-vite. Voilà! Pour la nourriture, c'est vrai? Bah, je ne savais pas, j'ai inventé le prétexte de la nourriture pour une raison spéciale. C'est expliqué dans ce chapitre. Voilà, et j'ai fait la correction de cette faute scandalisatrice. (oui, oui, je sais, c'est pas un mot!)   

20

Daisuke

Bon, mettons les choses au clair. J'agis peut-être avant de penser, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je suis stupide! Cette dame bizarre ne me dit rien qui vaille, mais je sais bien que les esprits ne mangent pas. Est-ce que j'ai l'air si imbécile?! Je lui fais un grand sourire niais et me retiens pour ne pas lui rire en pleine figure. La vieille incline la tête d'un côté, curieuse quant à la raison de mon grand sourire. « Faut quand même pas me prendre pour une valise madame!

- Ah, je vois! Vous êtes un esprit et non un démon. Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ici? Vous devriez être dans une cellule.

- Non, non! J'accompagne un serviteur des cieux. Alors les démons peuvent manger? demandais-je en pensant combien ils ont de la chance.

- En fait, même les esprits peuvent se nourrir ici, mais il est interdit aux prisonniers de manger. On peut, mais ce n'est pas une nécessité. N'importe qui peut en profiter, parce que c'est ici qu'on trouve la meilleure nourriture, celle du péché…

- Pour de vrai?! »

Elle hoche la tête et j'observe une fois de plus le plateau, et tout me semble appétissant. Moi, mon activité favorite après le soccer, c'est manger, alors si je peux goûter la bouffe de l'enfer… je vais quand même pas refuser! Comme je n'ai rien mangé depuis au moins une semaine, je prends la première chose sur le dessus. (Qui s'avère être une pomme.) Elle a l'air bien belle et juteuse, j'en salive d'avance[1]. J'ouvre la bouche et la referme… dans le vide. La vache!!! Ça fait mal prendre une bouchée de 'rien' quand on a pris son élan à l'avance! Je me tourne du côté du Kaiser qui a pris une bouchée de MA pomme, avec un sentiment d'énervement et j'aperçois son expression. Je décide finalement de ne rien dire devant son air de voyou et son sourire de croque-mitaine. Ryo arrive en courrant et me tire vers l'autre côté précipitamment tandis que je vois que le plateau de la dame a disparu et qu'elle regarde le Kaiser avec appréhension. Je me demande bien pourquoi… « Ça faisait longtemps, Aru… 

//Shit!!!//

- Ahh… et comment mon p'tit Kaiser chéri. Ça va? Tu aimes toujours ton travail? demande Aru qui lui fait un sourire cruel.

- N'abuse pas trop de ma patiente quand même! De quel droit tu attaques un esprit qui va être ressuscité sous l'ordre du Grand du ciel?! Et je doute qu'on te laisse te promener dans les corridors! lui dit le Kaiser d'une voix forte et menaçante en la prenant par la gorge et la collant contre le mur. Ryo fait de même avec moi sur l'autre mur.

- Mais, elle ne m'a pas… commençais-je.

- Tais-toi! me murmure Ryo.

- Mais…

- Daisuke, les esprits ne mangent jamais. Aru a fabriqué une illusion physique probablement pour te voler ton âme plus facilement. 

//Décidément, je ne fais rien pour prouver mon intelligence!//

- Tu sais, Koushiro est censé t'avoir averti de ne pas nous faire de mal. Après tout, ce n'est pas ton travail et ceci est une règle établie par les deux Grands. Je doute que le Grand du ciel t'accorde ta faveur si tu montres de la violence envers nous! lui dit Aru d'un ton mielleux.

- Et j'ai bien dit à Koushiro que s'il arrivait quelque chose à Daisuke, je ne me retiendrais pas. Je doute moi aussi que les deux Grands se rangent de ton côté quand je leur dirai que tu as tenté une attaque sur un ressuscité. » lui répond le Kaiser d'un ton dangereusement bas.

Aru blanchit considérablement en quelques secondes. Elle tourne son regard vers la gauche et une masse de manteau bleu s'abat sur le Kaiser, lui faisant lâcher prise. L'étrange personnage est assit sur le Kaiser et lui assène coups après coups. Je sens bien que Ryo veut aller l'aider, mais Aru s'avance vers nous. Soudain, j'entends un bruissement d'ailes et un démon aux vêtements bleus et jaunes et à l'air sérieux se jette sur l'assaillant du Kaiser et les deux s'en vont rouler plus loin. Un autre son nous prévient de l'arrivée d'un autre démon aux habits rouges et jaunes. Avec une grande agilité, il se faufile derrière Aru et lui immobilise les bras. Lentement, le Kaiser se relève en position assise et son oeil droit commence déjà à changer de couleur tandis qu'un filet de sang commence à faire son chemin le long de son menton. Ses yeux sont dénudés de toute expression.

Ryo s'écarte de moi et aide le Kaiser à se relever complètement. J'entends faiblement les deux démons se chicaner, mais toute mon attention est fixée sur le Kaiser qui semble tellement en colère que ça ne paraît pas. « Kouji, Takuya, c'est vous qui êtes de service non?! Comment se fait-il que ces deux prisonniers soient libres? Et le plus important, ou est Oikawa?! rugit Ryo en se tournant vers les deux garçons ailés.

- Ce crétin de Takuya n'a pas vérifié le sort de fermeture que Takato a jeté avant de s'en aller en pause avec son groupe! 

- Hé! Je lui faisais confiance! Ça ne se fait pas de se méfier du travail des autres! se défends ledit Takuya qui lui aussi a des goggles, mais elles sont relevées sur le dessus de sa casquette. 

- Et tu viens de prouver que cette théorie est digne de ton intelligence! Takato vient de commencer, il est normal de vérifier ses sorts. réplique Kouji qui tient fermement l'homme en bleu à terre.

- Tu es beaucoup trop sérieux. marmonne Takuya.

- Et toi, beaucoup trop empressé. lui répond le garçon au foulard.

- Bon, ça suffit vous deux! Kai-chan, donne-moi ton prisonnier, je vais le placer dans une cellule moi-même, Takuya et Kouji, allez remettre Aru et Mom[2] dans leur cellule et si Oikawa n'est pas là, cherchez-le! Quant à vous deux, Kaiser, vous allez retourner au paradis, avant qu'on remarque quelque chose dans le monde des vivants. » ordonne Ryo.

Sans un mot, le Kaiser indique d'un geste vague ou il a laissé son esprit et reprend la route menant à l'ascenseur. Je le suis, mais je garde tout de même mes distances. Disons que notre relation ne s'améliore pas vraiment. Je crois que j'ai fait une grosse gaffe. Arrivés à l'ascenseur, les portes s'ouvrent sans un bruit et le Kaiser s'y engouffre silencieusement. Je commence à vraiment me sentir mal à l'aise quand nous arrivons en haut. Toujours en silence, Koushiro nous accueil et le Kaiser lui remet ses lunettes toutes brisées à cause des coups de Mom. Je m'apprête à lui redonner les goggles quand il me fait signe de les garder. À peine mes verres relevés, le Kaiser m'entraîne vers la sortie. Nous passons la salle d'attente rapidement, sans tenir compte des appels du réceptionniste.

Je n'ose pas trop parler, le Kaiser peut quasiment émettre de la chaleur tellement sa rage est palpable. Il me tient toujours le bras et nous sommes déjà à la fin des escaliers qui mène à la salle d'attente des enfers. Une fois sortis de l'appartement, le Kaiser nous transporte devant celui du paradis et commence à monter les marches. « C'était très stupide ce que tu as fait. Je t'avais dit de faire attention et tu ne m'as pas écouté. me dit finalement le Kaiser d'une voix basse et non sans dégoût. 

- Comment je pouvais savoir qu'il n'y avait pas de nourriture en enfer?! dis-je pour me défendre.

- Daisuke, il suffit que tu te méfis un peu! Tu ne prends pas de risque et tu ne prends pas ce qu'on t'offre dans une place comme ça! me dit le Kaiser alors que nous passons la porte du paradis. Sa voix a augmenté de volume.

- Je m'ennui de pouvoir manger! Je m'ennui de mon monde, est-ce que c'est si difficile à comprendre?! Tu ne comprends rien toi! Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est de s'ennuyer de sa vie normale! Tu n'es même pas un être vivant et je pourrais même aller jusqu'à dire que tu n'es pas humain! » criais-je, finalement à bout.

Ma joue brûle. Le Kaiser a le visage tourné vers moi, ses yeux étincèlent d'une colère à peine contrôlée. Le Kaiser m'a frappé. Lui qui est toujours calme et contenu, il m'a frappé. Je crois que je suis allé trop loin. Le Kaiser fait un pas vers moi et lève sa main… 

//Shit! Il va m'envoyer une volée!// 

Voilà, c'est un peu plus court que le 19, mais plus long que mes chapitres précédents. Le prochain chapitre est un de mes préférés et il sera en ligne la fin de semaine prochaine avec tous les autres probablement. Je vais mettre tout le reste d'un coup parce que je prédis être folle de joie vendredi prochain. Pourquoi? Ma dernière semaine d'école!!!!!!^^

Preview : Le secret (ou du moins une partie) du Kaiser est révélé…

Cri  

  


* * *

[1] Apparemment, Daisuke n'a jamais lu Blanche-Neige et les sept nains!

[2] Bon, d'accord, je n'avais pas d'idée de nom pour Mommymon. Si vous aimez pas, tant pis! Au fait, s'il y a des gens du Québec qui lisent cette fic, ne vous méprenez pas sur le nom!!! Je n'ai pas l'intention ni l'envie d'avoir les motards à mes trousses!    


	21. Chapitre 21

Bah non, j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher!^^ Ça doit être parce qu'il me reste plus que deux jours à endurer. Plus qu'un travail et trois examens et je suis libérée!!! Voilà mon chapitre préféré! Le premier chapitre avec petit indice de shonen-ai!, Mais alors là, très léger! Vous m'en donnerez des nouvelles, parce que les scènes romantiques, j'ai l'impression que c'est pas ma matière forte. Alors si c'est vraiment cliché…  Au fait, non je n'était pas fatiguée quand j'ai écrit le chap20, même que je l'ai vérifié plusieurs fois. Et cela prouve combien je suis douée en orthographe et en grammaire! T.T 

21 

Daisuke

Ça fait une bonne minute que j'attends la première claque, les yeux bien fermés. Je crois bien qu'il ne me frappera pas. Tant mieux, je ne veux pas qu'il abîme mon beau visage! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait alors?! Je prends conscience de sa main qui encercle mon poignet. //Peut-être que…// Oui, le Kaiser nous a transportés devant un bâtiment en brique grise pas très réjouissant. Je risque un coup d'œil vers mon compagnon. Ces cheveux cachent son regard et il est tout tendu. Je reporte mon attention sur l'immeuble. Quoi que ce soit, ça n'a pas l'air d'une place ou il y règne la joie de vivre! « Entre là et rends-toi à la chambre 257. m'ordonne le Kaiser.

- C'est pas une salle de torture au moins?! demandais-je avec méfiance.

- Non… rien qui te fera du mal, mais si tu vas voir, quand tu retourneras dans le monde des vivants, tout ce que tu auras vu dans cette chambre, tu ne dois en aucun cas en parler. me répond le Kaiser d'une voix calme.

- Euh, tu… tu ne viens pas? dis-je d'une petite voix.

- Non, tu y vas tout seul. » précise le Kaiser en me tournant le dos.

Je lui jette un dernier regard hésitant avant de passer à travers le mur de brique. L'intérieur est très calme et les hommes et les femmes sont tous en blouse blanche. Le long du corridor ou je me trouve, juste après la salle d'attente, il n'y a que des chambres. Je me dirige vers le fond du même couloir et je vois une petite salle vitrée avec des enfants qui s'amusent à différents jeux. Certains traînent leur soluté, d'autre agissent comme s'ils avaient cinq ans alors qu'ils en ont environ quinze. On dirait que c'est un hôpital spécialisé. Mais qu'est-ce que le Kaiser m'envoi faire là? Il pense que j'ai besoin de soins?!

Comme je ne suis qu'au premier étage, je monte au deuxième par le plafond. Sans vraiment porter attention autour de moi, je cherche la fameuse chambre 257. Alors que je vole devant le bureau des infirmières, des voix attirent mon attention. Un couple dans la quarantaine discute fermement avec l'infirmier qui se trouve là. L'homme semble extrêmement fâché tandis que la femme semble blême d'inquiétude. « Écoutez, nous l'avons placé dans cet établissement privé en pensant qu'il bénéficierait d'un groupe de docteurs et d'infirmiers compétents! Avec le prix qu'on paye, vous nous devez bien ça!

- Sachez, monsieur, que nous faisons toujours de notre mieux et vous n'avez pas eu à vous plaindre en un an et demi!

- Oui, eh bien c'était avant aujourd'hui! Je ne supporterai pas qu'on maltraite mon fils alors qu'il est si vulnérable! Vous êtes allé le voir aujourd'hui?! »

Je me désintéresse vite de la petite scène et reprend mes recherches. Je vole un bon moment et j'arrive dans une aile ou il n'y a qu'un bruit distinct. Le bruit du cardiogramme qui enregistre les battements de cœur. J'imagine que je suis dans leurs soins intensifs. Je me demande bien ce que je vais trouver dans cette chambre 257! À tous les coups, c'est la dernière victime du Kaiser qui s'en est sortie de justesse! Il m'envoi là en tant qu'avertissement! Alors que je commence sérieusement à m'inquiéter, j'arrive devant la porte numéro 257. J'avale la boule qui s'est logée dans ma gorge et j'entre. 

***

Je ne m'attendais pas à ça! Je pensais que j'allais trouver quelque chose d'horrible, mais tout ce qu'il y a c'est un lit avec quelqu'un dedans. Tout de même, ça pourrait être un piège! Je m'approche du lit avec précaution. J'aperçois le visage endormi d'un jeune homme de mon âge dans une paire de pyjamas rayé blanc et bleu. Je fige. Je le fixe, complètement dépassé. Le garçon a de fins cheveux raides, d'une couleur violet foncé, qu'il porte environ à la longueur des épaules. Ils sont comme éclaboussés sur l'oreiller et je remarque que son visage a des traits très efféminés, sans pour autant qu'on le méprenne pour une fille. 

Tout ça est bien beau et si ce n'était que ça, je n'en ferais pas tout un plat. Le problème c'est qu'il est relié à quelques machines qui me font croire qu'il vit que grâce à leurs présences. Sans compter le cardiogramme. Encore là, je serais triste pour lui et ça finirait là. La seule chose qui me retient, c'est le début d'un œil au beurre noir sur son œil droit et un filet de sang qui s'est arrêté au niveau de son cou. Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?! C'est une plaisanterie ou quoi?! Je ne comprends rien!!!

Alors que je reste figé là, la porte s'ouvre et une infirmière entre, accompagnée par le couple de la réception. Elle vient se tenir près de moi et observe le visage du jeune homme. Elle pousse une petite exclamation de surprise et sort précipitamment de la chambre, disant qu'elle va avertir un médecin. L'homme et la femme restent avec moi. Après un moment, j'entends l'homme pousser un soupire. Je me tourne vers eux. La dame est assise sur une chaise dans un coin et joue nerveusement avec la manche de son manteau. Son mari lui lance un regard et ouvre la bouche pour parler mais sa femme le coupe. « Ne le dit pas. S'il te plaît, ne le dit pas!

- Rika…

- S'il te plaît, on ne peut pas lui faire ça! Ne le dit même pas.

- Soit un peu raisonnable à la fin! C'est dur, mais il faut accepter la vérité. Bientôt nous aurons utilisé tout l'argent que son frère avait ramassé pour ces études et nous n'aurons plus d'argent pour payer cet hôpital privé. On doit envisager la possibilité de…

- Ne le dit pas!!! Nous avons perdu notre premier fils, je refuse d'en perdre un deuxième! Tu m'entends ?! Je me ruinerai avant qu'on le débranche!!! Si tu ne veux pas payer, je le ferai toute seule! crie la femme qui est maintenant en larmes.

- Rika, tu sais bien que ce n'est pas possible. Tu penses que ça ne me fais rien d'avoir à penser à cette alternative? De toute façon, ils nous restent encore quelques mois pour nous décider. Voyons ce qui a pu lui arriver aujourd'hui pour ce qui est des blessures et on verra le reste plus tard, d'accord? »

Rika hoche la tête et je m'enfuis de la chambre, incapable d'en entendre davantage. Je comprends pourquoi le Kaiser ne voulait pas venir. S'il avait eu à entendre ça… Je passe à travers le mur avant même d'être au premier étage et je vole jusqu'ou le Kaiser m'a laissé. Il est toujours dos à la porte, mais il a les yeux fermés. Je sens tout de même qu'il sait que je suis là de nouveau. Je ne me sens vraiment pas bien, c'est comme si on m'avait arraché le cœur à mains nues! La boule dans ma gorge s'est littéralement changée en sac de patates. Et quand je suis comme ça, que je suis super ému ou bouleversé, j'agis et je ne pense pas du tout. Je m'approche du Kaiser par derrière et je lui encercle la taille de mes bras et je pose ma tête sur son épaule gauche. Le serviteur des cieux se tend comme une planche à repasser, mais il ne me repousse pas. Après un moment, il lève la tête, ouvre les yeux et prend une grande inspiration. « Pourquoi tu pleures? me demande-t-il à voix basse.

- C'est tellement triste! C'est vraiment toi là-haut?! C'est injuste et c'est d'une désespérance cet endroit!! Je suis désolé, vraiment! Désolé… m'exclamais-je entre mes sanglots.

- Merci… souffle le Kaiser après un moment.

- Huh? » dis-je en collant mon visage plus près de lui.

Nous restons là un instant, à rien faire. Puis, le Kaiser met ses mains par-dessus les miennes et les sert un peu. Il gigote pour me faire face sans briser notre étreinte et ses yeux sont emplis d'une douceur extraordinaire. « Ken… dit-il. Je le regarde curieusement, et il me fait un doux sourire. Rien que pour moi, il n'est que pour moi ce sourire.

- Mon nom… est Ken. »

Bah voilà! Suite probablement vendredi ou samedi et probablement la fin de l'histoire. Pourquoi? Je suis trop impatiente et j'aime pas attendre, alors pourquoi je ferais attendre les autres?! 

Preview: Confidences dans le champ de tournesols. Ah oui, et un Osamu pas content du tout. Et c'est là qu'on voit la ressemblance entre les deux frères^^

Cri 


	22. Chapitre 22

J'avais dit samedi, mais finalement, c'est dimanche! C'est le bon temps pour poster, parce que je suis crevée et j'ai affreusement mal aux pieds! (c'est bien de raconter sa vie et de se plaindre quelques fois!) Alors voilà, comme promis, les derniers chapitres. C'est fini, tout comme ma session^^ Youpi! Alors tu le sentais venir… Moi qui était fière de mon idée! (disons que la plupart du temps, je manque terriblement d'inspiration!) Tant pis! Moi et les mystères, ça fait deux! Bon voilà, je vous laisse! 

22

Daisuke

J'ai l'impression que depuis que le Kaiser m'a donné un aperçu de son histoire plutôt mystérieuse, l'atmosphère est beaucoup plus détendue. Ça me semble évident, je n'arrive même pas à imaginer le sentiment qu'il a pu avoir toutes ces fois ou je faisais allusion à son manque d'humanité. En fait, j'aime mieux ne pas trop y penser, ça me rend coupable et quand je me sens comme ça, j'ai tendance à éviter la personne à qui j'ai fait du mal. Dans le cas présent, ce n'est pas une bonne idée du tout d'abandonner le Kaiser. 

J'ai beau savoir son nom, je n'arrive pas à le nommer par son prénom. De toute façon, il m'a avertit de continuer comme si rien n'avait changé. Il n'est pas supposé dévoiler son secret à personne. Question de sécurité. Personnellement, je ne vois pas qui voudrait faire du mal à un garçon dans le coma. Nous sommes de retour au paradis et l'heure des confessions est arrivée à ce que je peux constater. Étendus dans le champ de tournesol à regarder le ciel sans parler, je sens que mon compagnon est très calme, presque en paix. (Ce qui n'est pas peu dire quand il s'agit du Kaiser.) C'est à ce moment que je décide de lui poser ma question, une fois pour toute. « Tu sais, la première fois que je t'ai vue, tu m'énervais beaucoup. Alors que je ne comprenais rien de ma situation, tu prenais plaisir à me voir me casser la tête. C'était voulu? J'ai vu comment  tu traites les gens qui vont au ciel. Est-ce que c'est parce que je vais être ressuscité?

- Alors c'est pour ça que tu m'évitais? demande le Kaiser d'un ton calme, presque endormi.

- Oui. dis-je doucement, encouragé par la tranquillité de mon comateux.

- Je te détestais, Daisuke. Te voir qui te réjoui d'être mort, qui prend plaisir à voir le paradis et l'enfer, parce que tu sais bien que tu n'y restes pas pour la fin de tes jours, ça me faisait enrager. Ta mort n'était pas prévue? La mienne non plus, mais comme je ne suis pas décédé dans cet accident, comme je suis dans le coma, on m'a fait serviteur des cieux.

- Tu vas peut-être sortir de ton coma un jour. Et puis, si ton état est un accident, pourquoi Il ne te réveille pas? Il doit bien être capable de faire ça! demandais-je pour lui remonter le moral.

- Mon cas est beaucoup plus compliqué que tu ne le crois Daisuke. Toute ma famille a été impliquée dans un accident de la route. Une voiture qui venait de l'autre sens nous a frappé de plein fouet. C'était des criminels qui fuyaient la police et ils sont morts dans la collision. Leurs morts étaient prévues et ils devaient aller en enfer et c'est là où ils sont en ce moment. S'Il décidait de me renvoyer dans le monde des vivants, ces criminels auraient le droit d'y retourner aussi. C'est une loi, il y a égalité pour tout le monde. On doit maintenir une certaine balance entre le paradis et l'enfer. Les autres membres de ma famille ont été plus chanceux. Comme tu as pu le constater à l'hôpital, mes deux parents s'en sont sortis indemne.

- Et ton frère? demandais-je, me souvenant de la discussion entre la mère et le père.

- Il est mort. C'est un ange maintenant. Je le vois souvent et il ne comprend pas vraiment pourquoi je déteste ma situation. C'est facile pour lui de dire que j'ai de la chance de ne pas être mort comme lui, mais il oubli souvent qu'il y a peu de chance qu'Il me renvoi dans le monde des vivants. En fin de compte, ma vie dépend de ce que mes parents vont faire, c'est pour ça que je n'entre jamais dans la chambre. Soit je deviens un ange, soit mes parents continuent leurs efforts désespérés pour me garder en vie. Il n'y a pas d'autre solution. 

- Maintenant je comprends mieux tes réactions à mes remarques stupides. Je suis désolé d'avoir dit toutes ces choses.

- Ça ne sert à rien que tu t'en fasses, tu agissais seulement comme tu l'entendais. Et puis, je suis content de t'avoir rencontré Daisuke. Je crois que ça m'a fait du bien de parler de tout ça. Merci. » dit-il d'une voix douce, toujours en observant les nuages. 

Je ne réponds rien. Je suis tellement fier qu'il me fasse confiance que si j'ouvre la bouche, je dirais probablement des idioties. Alors je me tourne moi aussi vers les nuages, soulagé d'avoir reçu une réponse satisfaisante. Je crois bien que le Kaiser et moi avons obtenu de tout ce malentendu une sorte de complicité. Cette sorte de complicité qui nous permet de rester silencieux sans que ça devienne lourd. Je ferme les yeux et souris au ciel, je me sens vidé. Il m'est arrivé pas mal de chose aujourd'hui et je suis prêt à faire une petite sieste maintenant. « KEN!

Ou peut-être pas…

- Ken, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de faire un remous pareil aux enfers?! crache Osamu avec une haine remarquable qui n'est pas du tout son genre.

- Osamu, allons, tu utilises mon vrai nom devant le ressuscité! s'indigne le Kaiser, essayant de couvrir son expédition à l'hôpital.

- N'essaye pas de jouer au plus fin avec moi, Kenny-boy! Je sais très bien tout ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui, y compris ta petite escapade dans le monde des vivants! réplique Osamu à deux centimètres de la figure du Kaiser qui s'est relevé. J'en fait de même, un peu ennuyé par le changement d'atmosphère.

- Samu…

- Pas de Samu avec moi! Te rends-tu compte des risques que tu as pris?! Toi qui à chaque mois va demander au Grand de te réveiller, il y a de forte chance pour qu'Il ne te l'accorde jamais après une gaffe pareille! Ça peut avoir de graves conséquences si tout ça parvient aux oreilles des vivants!

- Hé! Je suis capable de garder un secret! répliquais-je, indigné.

- Toi Daisuke, tu te tais, cette conversation ne te concerne pas! Je parle avec mon frère! dit Osamu en me fixant d'un regard haineux. //Alors c'est lui son frère. Remarque, avec un regard pareil, on le voit toute suite!//

- Osamu, s'il te plaît! Toi et moi savons très bien que le Grand du ciel ne m'accorde jamais le droit de retourner dans le monde des vivants, alors si je fais une gaffe, ça ne change rien du tout! Et comme le dit Daisuke, il gardera le secret. Tu dois pouvoir comprendre que j'en avais assez de tout garder à l'intérieur, que j'avais besoin d'en parler!

- Non, je ne comprends pas! Ce n'est pourtant pas si horrible de dormir, ce n'est pas comme si tu étais mort comme moi!

- Oui, eh bien, c'est toujours mieux d'être mort que d'osciller entre les deux! Bien sûr que tu ne comprends pas Osamu, toi avec tes ailes et tes tâches d'ange! Ce n'est pas toi qui ramasse ces moins que rien qui vont en enfer! Tu vis dans ton petit paradis, sans avoir à te soucier si tu vas encore rester une espèce d'esprit qui en même temps n'en est pas vraiment un ou si tu vas mourir aujourd'hui. Je passe par-là chaque jour, toi tu fais tes missions pour ton Grand, ton frère ou tes parents qui se meurent d'inquiétude, tu t'en fiches! dit le Kaiser tranquillement, comme si tout son discours avait été préparé d'avance. Sinon, c'est qu'il mourait d'envie de remettre son frère à sa place depuis un bon moment!

- Ken…

- Laisse tomber. Retourne auprès de ton Dieu et laisse-moi tranquille! l'interrompe le Kaiser avant de s'en aller. Je m'apprête à le suivre, mécontent que la bonne humeur du Kaiser soit une fois de plus gaspillée, mais Osamu me retient par le bras. Je le regarde d'un air irrité.

- Quoi?!

- Je dois te parler à toi aussi. J'arrangerai les affaires avec Ken plus tard. dit Osamu d'un air ennuyé et un peu coupable.

- Écoute, je suis désolé d'être tombé dans le piège de la bonne femme, et j'ai déjà promis au Kaiser que je tiendrais ma langue à propos de son état. dis-je, un peu agacé.

- Non, ce n'est pas de cela dont je veux te parler. Les démarches ont pris moins de temps que prévus. Félicitation Daisuke!

- Huh?

- Dans cinq jours exactement, tout sera prêt pour ta ressuscitation. D'habitude, ça prend au moins un mois, mais tu as été chanceux, les étapes ont passé plus rapidement que d'habitude. Dans cinq jours, tu seras de retour chez toi, et comme neuf! »

Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai le sentiment que ça ne me plait pas du tout? Après tout, c'est bien moi qui disais au Kaiser que je m'ennuyais de chez moi. Alors pourquoi suis-je incapable de bouger ou de prononcer ne serais-ce qu'un misérable mot? Décidément, après une journée pareille, j'ai définitivement besoin de repos!!!


	23. Chapitre 23

Juste un petit avertissement, dans les chapitres qui suivent, je me suis mise à faire des commentaires à tout bout de champ. Désolée si ça ennui quelqu'un.

23

Daisuke

Mon cerveau a carrément arrêté de fonctionner. Je crois qu'il a fait une surchauffe après avoir essayé d'écouter les informations d'Osamu concernant ma ressuscitation et en même temps, essayé de comprendre pourquoi soudainement, je ne veux plus partir. Et au moment ou Osamu me quitte pour aller retrouver son frère afin de régler leur petit différent, j'ai vaguement accepté l'idée que ma relation avec le Kaiser (qui va de mieux en mieux) est ce qui me retient d'éprouver de la joie quant à mon retour chez les vivants. Alors que tout s'arrange, il faut que je parte! Vraiment, le destin est parfois extrêmement chiant!

Mais tout de même, est-ce que ma nouvelle amitié avec le Kaiser est assez forte pour que je n'aie plus aucune envie de retourner ou est ma place? Est-ce que le Kaiser et ses problèmes sont plus important que ma vie, ma famille et mes amis? Non, je ne crois pas, mais comment en être persuadé alors que je ne sais plus ou donner de la tête?! L'idée d'en discuter avec Miyako me traverse l'esprit. Après tout, c'est la seule qui peut me voir et qui n'a pas vraiment d'opinion sur le Kaiser. (À part qu'elle le trouve mignon…) Mon choix décidé, je marche en direction du centre en marbre. Le Kaiser saura me retrouver. Soit par ses propres moyens, soit en demandant à Osamu. Qui semble être au courant de tout.

Alors que j'approche du centre du paradis, j'aperçois deux figures près de la porte qui me semblent familières. Je m'approche et mon cœur manque un battement. Les deux démons qui nous ont sauvés (Takuya et Kouji je crois) se tiennent là, comme si c'était normal qu'ils soient au paradis. Je me souviens vaguement qu'un ange m'a dit il y a quelques jours que les anges et les démons ne vont jamais dans le royaume de l'autre. Jamais, c'est interdit. Dans ce cas, que font-ils ici? J'espère qu'ils ne se feront pas prendre, car je sens que ça provoquerait pas mal de grabuge. Je m'approche encore plus d'eux, un peu gêné par leur présence dans un endroit qui ne leur conviennent pas. C'est alors qu'ils me remarquent et ils interrompent leur petit argument qu'ils se murmuraient férocement. Le garçon en rouge et dont la coupe de cheveux ressemble étrangement à celle de Sora[1] me fait un grand sourire tandis que son compagnon lance des regards hostiles à son confrère démon. « Justement, c'est toi qu'on voulait voir! s'exclame Takuya joyeusement.

- Ah oui? dis-je, peu convaincu.

- En fait, non pas vraiment. On a un message pour le Kaiser de la part de Ryo. Comme c'est nous qui avons laissé s'échapper les deux prisonniers, on doit être à ses ordres. Qu'est-ce que c'est dégradant! explique Takuya, légèrement indigné.

- Si tu avais vérifié le sort, on n'en serait pas là! Maintenant arrête de te plaindre. À cause de toi, nous sommes de retour à la surveillance du premier étage! On devait parler au Kaiser, mais puisque tu es sa charge, tu lui feras le message. Y a-t-il une place au paradis ou on puisse discuter sans qu'on soit découvert. Nous ne sommes pas supposés être ici. intervient Kouji.

- Arrête de donner des ordres, c'est franchement déplaisant! renchérit Takuya en commençant un espèce de concours avec Kouji sur celui qui ne cligne pas des yeux le plus longtemps possible.

- Euh… je connais bien un endroit. Venez, on va discuter, j'ai d'ailleurs quelques questions à vous poser moi-même. me dépêchais-je d'ajouter avant d'assister à une autre dispute.

- Très bien, allons-y…

- Phff… » dit simplement Takuya, agacé.

Le message de Ryo est en fait la fin de l'histoire sur l'évasion des deux prisonniers. En fait, ils étaient trois dans la cellule, mais le troisième, le fameux Oikawa n'a supposément pas bougé de la cellule. C'est pour ça qu'après le piège d'Aru et Mom (qui était de mèche, apparemment, il aurait un faible pour Aru) ne les a pas renvoyés plus bas au niveau des étages. Oikawa serait le plus dangereux des trois et n'ayant pas levé un seul petit doigt sur moi, ils ont eu le bénéfice du doute. //Phff! Chanceux va!// D'après Ryo, Oikawa aurait prévu tout cela dans le seul but de l'agacé. 

Takuya et Kouji me regardent avec un point d'interrogation dans leurs regards. (Si, si, je le vois!) C'est vrai, mes questions! Assit dans les feuilles d'automne, je me balance d'un côté et de l'autre, me demandant par ou commencer. Étrangement, ces deux démons là ont un air différent des autres. « Vous avez la possibilité de cacher vos ailes? dis-je en remarquant l'absence des ailes de chauve-souris.

- Nous oui. C'est d'ailleurs une des raisons pour laquelle Ryo a choisit de nous envoyer ici. Disons qu'on passe plus inaperçu. répond Takuya.

- J'ai remarqué que Kouji-kun n'a pas de lunette et que toi tu ne mets pas tes goggles aux enfers.

- C'est que nous n'en avons pas besoin. Nous voyons très bien dans le noir. Nos yeux ont la capacité de voir dans le noir. Tout comme Ryo, mais lui c'est différent. C'est un démon capable de beaucoup, comme passer à travers différentes dimensions par exemple[2]. me répond Kouji cette fois.

- Et vous, pourquoi êtes-vous capable d'en faire autant?

- C'est que nous sommes les nouveaux démons. Revus et améliorés! Nous et quatre autres démons, nous formons la nouvelle génération et en bas, on nous appelle les Frontier-Démons[3]. » dit fièrement Takuya en bombant le torse.

Kouji lève les yeux au ciel et se lève. Il presse Takuya d'en faire autant. Il est temps pour eux de retourner à leur place. À leur place, ça me ramène à mon problème et j'éprouve une envie encore plus grande qu'avant d'aller me confier à Miyako. Alors je descends avec les deux démons et ceux-ci proposent de me transporter chez mon amie. J'accepte. Le plus vite je serai chez elle, le plus vite elle pourra régler mon problème.

***

Miyako me regarde bizarrement depuis que je lui ai raconté mon dilemme. J'avoue que ça me rend un peu nerveux. Elle a ce regard, celui qui veut généralement dire qu'elle sait quelque chose que je ne sais pas. Ça commence à m'énerver. « Alors?! Avec la figure que tu fais, tu dois bien avoir une idée de pourquoi je suis si peu enthousiasme à tous vous retrouver?

- En effet, j'ai trouvé la source de ton problème. dit-elle calmement en haussant un sourcil.

- Et alors?! Qu'est-ce qui me prends?!

- Tu le découvriras bien par toi-même. Et dans pas longtemps je parie.

- Hé! Ce n'est pas du jeu! Dis-le-moi!

- Je ne suis pas ton psy quand même! Il va falloir que tu règles tes problèmes toi-même! Ne t'en fais pas Daisuke, il est normal que tu es une certaine réluctance à laisser le Kaiser derrière. Vous commencez à peine à vous connaître et maintenant que ça va bien, tu trouves inconcevable que cette nouvelle amitié te soit enlevée. C'est normal, n'importe qui réagirait de la sorte. Mais il faut aussi que tu comprennes que certaines personnes ne restent dans notre vie que peu de temps. Certaines connaissances passent durant notre croissance intellectuelle et nous font grandir. 

- Oui, mais moi je ne veux pas qu'il ne soit qu'une connaissance de ma ressuscitation! C'est un ami, je ne veux pas le laisser derrière! » dis-je désespérément, mais me sentant quand même un peu mieux par les paroles de Miyako.

Elle ne dit rien et son regard étrange revient en force avec ce que je perçois comme de la tendresse d'une grande sœur qui veille sur son petit frère. Miya et moi on se chicane souvent, mais c'est quand même une chic fille. Je devrais faire quelque chose pour elle. Bien que ça me retourne l'estomac, je me résous et annonce à Miyako que je glisserai un mot d'elle au Kaiser. Pendant un instant, elle paraît surprise, les deux yeux grands ouverts. Puis, elle me fait un sourire mystérieux et me dit d'un ton désinvolte qu'elle ne s'intéresse plus à lui… Bizarre, vraiment bizarre.

« Je t'assure Daisuke! Arrête de me regarder comme ça! En fait, il y a un nouvel élève dans ma classe. Il vient d'Amérique et il est vraiment mignon! Et son nom! Wallace, c'est pas chou comme nom?! 

- Tu es vraiment bizarre Miyako! dis-je, commençant à trouver la conversation plutôt ennuyante.

- Pas plus qu'un garçon qui est ami avec un esprit qui accompagne des gens en enfer! réplique-t-elle.

- Ah non, tu te trompes, Ken n'est pas mort! dis-je triomphalement. //J'ai gagné!//

- Ken? » demande Miyako, incertaine.

Je fige. Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter une journée pareille?!                  

  


* * *

[1] C'est vrai quoi! Avouez que ça y ressemble un peu quand même! Il fallait que je le fasse remarquer au moins une fois!^^;

[2] Quelqu'un se rappelle que Ryo aide les enfants de 01 en se jumelant à Augumon dans un des jeux vidéo de Digimon? Ensuite, la jogress évolution avec Ken dans un autre jeu vidéo que je ne connais pas bien. Et finalement, la trouvaille de son propre digimon et son implantation définitive dans l'univers de Tamers? Si Ryo ne peut pas traverser différents mondes, alors je chante très bien. –lalalalalalalal-   

[3] Moi? Insérer de la publicité pour la nouvelle saison de Digimon? Mais jamais voyons! *Gen évite les regards et sifflote innocemment*  


	24. Chapitre 24

Et Daisuke comprend enfin… Maintenant, je peux vraiment dire : Daiken. Officiellement. 

24

Daisuke

Je suis vraiment né sous une bonne étoile. Après nombreuses menaces de la part de Miyako, je me suis résolu à lui raconter mon aventure aux enfers (en laissant de côté les détails et les descriptions pour pas que je m'y retrouve à ma vraie mort) et que Ken est le vrai nom du Kaiser. Heureusement, je n'ai pas eu à lui expliquer le reste de l'histoire car elle était tellement surprise par le nom, qu'elle a paru avoir manqué le début de ma phrase. Donc, la moitié du secret du Kaiser est sauf. (Je pense quand même recevoir quelques reproches à mon retour.)

Lorsque je remonte au ciel, le Kaiser m'attend à la porte, me regardant d'un air amusé. Parfait, il ne sait pas que j'ai failli tout déballer à Miyako! Je lui souris d'un air tout à fait innocent (enfin, à mon avis) et lui envoi la main d'un air nonchalant. « Tu as de la chance d'avoir des amis qui ont pratiquement des laissés passés pour le paradis, Daisuke! Inoue Miyako, Yagami Hikari, Takaishi Takeru et Hida Iori sont les seuls à qui le secret peut-être révélé. Le ciel ne t'en tiendra pas rigueur, mais pas un mot à qui que ce soit d'autre, compris? » me dit-il d'une voix sérieuse tandis que ses yeux pétillent de malice.

Je hoche la tête, gêné d'être découvert si vite. Je me sens rougir  sous le regard insistant du Kaiser. Sa bonne humeur est apparemment de retour. Osamu a sûrement réglé leur petit différent. Je crois que cette fois, notre relation est vraiment bien partie! Puis, comme par magie, le grand sourire satisfait du Kaiser diminue de volume et se transforme en quelque chose d'hésitant et le Kaiser semble même timide pendant un instant. Je le regarde curieusement et soudain, il sort d'un coup que lui aussi aime bien le soccer et que si je voulais bien, je pourrais pratiquer mes passes avec lui. 

J'ai du le dévisager un peu //Un peu? Les yeux grands ouverts et la bouche pendante oui…// parce qu'il… il… ROUGIT?! Eh ben dis donc, on aura tout vu! //Et il est vraiment trognon quand il rougit comme ça… Arck! Mais qu'est-ce qui me prend moi?!// Lorsque je ne réponds rien, la figure du Kaiser tombe un peu, mais je le rassure rapidement. Ça me fait plaisir. Faire quelque chose avec le Kaiser, quelque chose qui n'inclus pas nos fréquentes prises de bec, c'est vraiment une bonne journée. //Il faudrait que tu te décides mon petit Daisuke. Et puis ton problème, vas-tu le régler?// J'ignore la petite voix qui ne semble pas vouloir se taire depuis ma visite chez Miyako. Une partie de soccer, ça devrait me remettre sur pied!

***

Bon, qui est-ce qui ne m'a pas avertit que le Kaiser était un génie du soccer?! Franchement, ces habilités me rendent vraiment jaloux! Si j'avais ce talent là, j'en ferais une carrière. Moi, c'est plus la passion pour le sport lui-même qui me rend le meilleur de mon équipe. Le Kaiser, ça m'a l'air de quelque chose avec laquelle il est né. Point. C'est un espèce de grand fendant en plus! Il me regarde de haut et me fait de petites remarques désobligeantes, mais j'imagine qu'il me fait vraiment pratiquer après tout. Et puis, c'est bien de le voir en action, de le voir courir en avant et de s'amuser. //Tu dis seulement ça parce que quand il court devant toi, tu peux admirer autant que tu veux non seulement ses talents au soccer, mais aussi son beau petit cul!//

C'est à peine si je ne m'étouffe pas avec ma propre salive. La petite voix va finir par me rendre complètement fou! C'est comme si la conscience de Miyako s'était faufilée à l'intérieur de ma tête. Elle dit exactement le même genre de chose lorsqu'elle jauge un joli garçon ou quand elle me taquinait sur son amour pour Hikari. Et j'aimerais bien savoir ce qu'elle a découvert sur moi après mes petites confidences. Une fois de plus, je décide de laisser tout ça dans un coin poussiéreux de mon cerveau et me concentre sur la conversation pour déterminer le meilleur joueur de soccer au Japon. De sa voix calme et douce //et sexy…//, le Kaiser me raconte une des parties importantes qu'il a joué quand il était encore réveillé. Je suis étendu dans le champ plein de tournesols et le jour tombe… et mes yeux ferment tout seuls. J'essai d'écouter le Kaiser, mais sa voix est étrangement apaisante et le gazon est confortable et je me sens partir. 

J'ai vaguement conscience du Kaiser qui me souhaite une bonne nuit. D'une voix plutôt détachée, je lui demande pourquoi il ne reste pas dormir ici et je n'entends pas sa réponse. Il était temps que je dorme, la journée était un peu trop chargée à mon goût! Je dors d'un sommeil lourd et sans rêve et ça serait franchement moins désagréable s'il faisait moins froid. Et soudain, quelque chose me recouvre et des mains chaudes sont pausées sur mes épaules. « Fais de beaux rêves Daisuke, les serviteurs des cieux ne dorment jamais… » entendais-je vaguement à travers le brouillard du sommeil. Les mains restent un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire sur mes épaules et je me sens en sécurité. Je pousse un petit soupire de contentement. //Ken…//

Et puis boum! Je me réveille soudainement. Je suis seul, le cœur battant. Je m'aperçois que le Kaiser m'a recouvert d'une couverture, mais le comateux n'est pas là. Je resserre l'étreinte sur le tissu, un peu déçu, me souvenant des mains chaudes, de la voix douce… Je repense à ma conversation avec Miyako. On dit que la nuit porte conseil. Eh ben cette nuit-là m'a plutôt révélé ce que pensait Miya et aussi ce que je n'accepte pas. C'est beaucoup trop évident tout à coup, le monde va trop vite. J'ai la fièvre, je suis rouge comme une tomate, le cœur battant tellement que j'ai l'impression qu'il va exploser! //Je suis attiré par le Kaiser, je l'aime bien, physiquement et spirituellement// 

Je suis attiré par Ken…


	25. Chapitre 25

Je crois bien que c'est mon chapitre le plus long!^_^ Bon, j'avertis encore que les scènes romantiques, c'est pas mon fort. *regarde le chapitre, rougis, marmonne nerveusement* Indice : p'tit bisou! 

25

Daisuke

Après ma découverte, j'ai eu du mal à me rendormir. Ce qui est normal vu mes multitudes de petits indices prouvant mon attirance pour le comateux. J'aurais bien aimé que Miyako m'avertisse, j'ai presque fait une crise cardiaque en m'apercevant de mes sentiments. Et qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ça, être attiré? Est-ce que ça veut dire que je l'aime, que je suis amoureux du Kaiser? Je crois bien que je suis encore plus mélangé qu'avant! Cependant, ma réticence à lui présenter le serviteur des cieux, ma jalousie face aux gens qui le connaissent mieux que moi, aux gens qu'il guidait vers le paradis et Ryo aussi, ça veut bien dire quelque chose non?!

Mes pensées sont interrompues par un bruissement d'aile et une fillette d'environ dix ans, les cheveux couleur de chocolat séparés en deux tresses et au teint foncé vient se poser devant moi. Un peu désorienté à cause de mes réflexions, je ne dis rien (Oui, oui, je sais, c'est pas normal, mais je sais être sérieux quand je le veux!) et serre la couverture plus fort. Encore heureux que ce ne soit pas le Kaiser… « Daisuke? me demande-t-elle.

- Hum? Oui, c'est moi… dis-je l'air endormi.

- Je suis Rosa[1], mal dormi?

- On peut dire ça comme ça…

- Le Kaiser est occupé ce matin et c'est moi qui suis chargé de t'aider! dit-elle, tout sourire.

- Je suis capable de me débrouiller tout seul! Je commence à le connaître le paradis! dis-je en la regardant curieusement. Il y a quelque chose de pas net chez cette fillette.

- Non, non, je ne parle pas de ça! Osamu ne t'a pas expliqué? À propos de ta ressuscitation?

- Euh, oui mais je crois que je n'ai pas bien écouté. dis-je, un peu gêné.

- Bon, je t'explique vite fait. Pour que ton corps soit prêt et assez fort pour reprendre son âme, c'est à dire toi, il a besoin d'un certain nombre important d'énergie. Comme l'énergie transférée prend quelques jours à se diffuser dans ton corps, on doit 'l'injecter' à l'avance.

- D'accord, et qu'est-ce que ça avoir avec moi?

- Eh bien, l'énergie, c'est toi qui la fournie. C'est très simple, avec l'aide de mes pouvoirs, je te remets dans ton corps, tu dors dedans pendant l'avant-midi et le tour est joué! L'énergie que tu auras transférée pendant ton sommeil sans t'en apercevoir circulera jusqu'à ce que les quatre jours soient passés et ton corps acceptera ton âme sans problème[2].

- Mais si je peux entrer dans mon corps, il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème à l'origine, non? Et puis, pendant cet avant-midi, je pourrai me lever et parler?

- Non, la seule raison pour laquelle ton corps ne te rejettera pas, c'est à cause de mes pouvoirs et pour la même raison, ton corps ne t'obéira pas. Alors, prêt? »

Et s'en vraiment en prendre conscience, je suis dans ma chambre avec Rosa et je suis à moitié dans mon corps. Manque plus que tout le haut de mon corps. Légèrement inquiet, je demande à Rosa si ça va faire mal. Elle m'assure que non et dès que je laisse le reste de mon fantôme enter dans mon corps, je m'endors aussitôt. 

***

Lorsque je me réveille, je suis de retour au paradis. Je m'assois et fait face à la mer. Rosa est assise un peu plus en avant de moi et je ne vois pas son visage. J'ai le sentiment que quelque chose ne va pas. « Rosa? demandais-je, incertain.

- Oui? dit-elle en tournant un peu la tête, mais pas assez pour que je vois son visage.

- Merci pour ton aide, je l'apprécie vraiment. Il y a un long silence et puis tout à coup, Rosa me surprend en éclatant d'un grand rire sonore.

- Ah Daisuke, tu es vraiment naïf! Je ne l'ai pas fait pour toi! Je l'ai fait pour moi! Enfin, c'est le Kaiser qui me l'a demandé, mais je l'ai fait vraiment pour moi. Parce que tu vois, j'ai tellement hâte que tu t'en ailles! dit-elle entre deux gloussements.

- Je… je ne comprends pas.

- Tu prends de la place, Daisuke. Tu passes ton temps avec mon Kaiser! Il est à moi, laisse-le tranquille et n'essais pas de me le voler. De toute façon, tu rentres chez toi dans quatre jours, alors il n'y a rien à craindre. »

Je crois que Rosa s'attendait à ce que je reste sans voix ou du moins, assez blessé par ses remarques cruelles, mais tout de même vraies. Alors là, si elle croit que je vais la laisser m'insulter, elle me connaît vraiment mal! Non mais, de quel droit! Je fulmine, je bouille de rage! « Sale… tu n'es vraiment qu'une sale gamine! Tu devrais avoir honte d'être aussi égoïste!!! Et puis, le Kaiser ne t'appartient pas!!!

- Bien dit. Rosa, tu terrasses encore les pauvres gens? Combien de fois va-t-il falloir te le répéter, je ne suis pas à vendre. dit le Kaiser qui est arrivé sans que personne ne le sache.

- Ah! Kaiser-sama! Bien sûr que tu n'es pas à vendre! Tu m'appartiens déjà et à personne d'autre! dit-elle en se pendant au bras du Kaiser et en me lançant un regard mauvais.

- C'est pour quand le mariage? dis-je sarcastiquement.

- S'il te plait, ne lui donne pas d'idées qui pourraient m'être fatale. Maintenant, je vais te dire ce qu'on va faire. Si tu nous laisses tranquille pour le reste du séjour de Daisuke, comme je suis content que tu l'ais aidé, je vais passer une journée avec toi. Sans interruption. propose le Kaiser d'une voix que je trouve forcée.

- Pour vrai?! jubile la fillette.

- Je ne mens jamais. dit le Kaiser d'un ton sérieux et Rosa se met à virevolter dans les airs en poussant des cries de joie.

- Bon, je vous laisse, il faut que j'aille préparer mon rendez-vous avec mon petit Kaiser-sama!! » Et elle est partie. 

Le Kaiser a le visage recouvert de ses mains et semble totalement découragé. Elle est complètement timbrée cette fille! Bizarrement, je me rappel brusquement toutes mes tentatives lorsque j'aimais Hikari-san. Je rougis en constatant que mon comportement avec Hikari n'était pas loin de celui de Rosa. Puis, toutes mes pensées sont interrompues par le regard que me lance le Kaiser, de manière hésitante, comme la veille. Et aussi soudainement qu'hier, le Kaiser me demande de le suivre.

Il m'amène à la frontière entre la plage et l'hiver. Je le dévisage comme s'il lui avait poussé un troisième œil. Il pense sincèrement qu'il va me convaincre d'aller me geler les fesses au pôle Nord?! Le Kaiser tape du pied nerveusement et non sans impatience. Il soupire et claque des doigts. Je suis aussitôt recouvert par un gilet bleu avec le bas illustré de flammes brillantes[3]. La classe! Bon, je peux bien faire ça pour lui! Il m'entraîne vers la colline et je n'ai pas froid même si mon gilet ne devrait pas être assez chaud pour se genre de climat. 

Arrivés au pied de la colline, le Kaiser pose sa main sur la façade recouverte de neige et sa main se met à émettre une lumière blanche. Un bout du mur de roc se renfonce soudain et forme une entrée. Le Kaiser me sourit pour me rassurer et entre dans la grotte. J'hésite un peu, puis je me décide à entrer. J'ai le souffle coupé. La grotte est remplie de stalactites et de stalagmites de glace et tout scintille. Il y règne un calme et un silence confortable. Le Kaiser se tourne vers moi et déballe son sac. « J'ai appris ce matin que tu t'en vas bientôt et je crois que tu es un bon ami. C'est sûr, ça ne fait pas longtemps qu'on se connaît et j'ai été plutôt froid au départ, mais je crois quand même qu'on s'est lié d'amitié. Je me trompe?

- Non… je ne crois pas. dis-je, ayant l'air pensif, mais à l'intérieur je suis vaguement et bizarrement déçu.

- Bon, eh bien tu sais qu'on ne se reverra plus après et j'ai pensé qu'on pourrait se laisser quelque chose pour se souvenir de notre rencontre. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis? demande-t-il un peu gêné.

- C'est une bonne idée! Moi je vais te donner mon bracelet cheap parce que je n'ai pas autre chose et que c'est de Jun et ça ne me plaît pas vraiment.

- D'accord. Moi, je vais te faire un objet très utile. » réplique le Kaiser d'un ton mystérieux et le regard malicieux. 

Je m'attends au pire. Le Kaiser ferme les yeux et écarte les bras. Encore une fois, ses mains brillent d'une lumière et une stalagmite se démantèle en tous petits morceaux scintillants. Ces morceaux lévitent en l'air juste devant moi et deviennent une étrange petite tornade avant de briller d'une lumière trop éclatante. Puis, d'un seul coup, tout est fini et en lévitation devant moi se trouve une petite boule de poil avec quatre petites pattes et de drôles d'oreilles d'un bleu flashant. La peluche a aussi un étrange signe sur le front. « Ce toutou va m'être utile?! Enfin! Je n'ai plus dix ans!

- Tu verras quand tu seras de retour, je pari que tu seras très content de l'avoir! Son nom est Chibi au fait. répond le Kaiser.

- Je n'ai pas le droit de le nommer au moins?

- Non. 

- Quel cadeau quand même! 

- C'est mieux qu'un vieux bracelet de fille! »

La conversation s'arrête là. Satisfaits de nos nouvelles acquisitions, nous retournons sur la plage pour discuter un peu avant que le Kaiser retourne faire son boulot.

***

Les quatre derniers jours, je les passe principalement avec Mimi et Sora qui s'avèrent être de très bonne compagnie. Le Kaiser semble surchargé de travail et je le vois que rarement. Et j'aime mieux ne pas le voir. Depuis notre petit échange, j'ai encore plus de mal à dénouer mes sentiments. Je ne sais vraiment pas ce que je ressens. Je suis seulement attiré physiquement ou est-ce que je suis complètement en amour avec lui? Je n'en sais rien du tout. Après tout, j'étais désespérément en amour avec Hikari-san et ça ne ressemblait pas à ça du tout.

Enfin bref, c'est finalement le temps de retourner chez moi. J'en ai des papillons dans l'estomac. Devant la porte du paradis, je dis adieu à Mimi, Sora, Osamu et malheureusement Rosa qui est venue me narguer et faire des grimaces dans mon dos. La veille, j'avais longuement parlé avec Hiroki et c'est à ce moment qu'il m'avait dit au revoir et qu'il veillerait sur moi. Le Kaiser et moi descendons pour la dernière fois ensemble les marches du paradis et ils nous amènent chez Miyako. « Daisuke! Ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que tu dois ressusciter?

- Oui, et c'est toi qui dois être là quand je vais me réveiller. Tu es la seule qui sait qu'il faut me donner à boire dès mon réveille. Le Kaiser dit que tu peux attendre une quinzaine de minutes ici avant de venir. dis-je, maintenant très nerveux.

- D'accord, je ne serai pas longue. » dit-elle.

Le Kaiser fait un autre voyage et nous sommes dans ma chambre. Je tremble tellement que mes genoux s'entrechoquent. Pendant mes quatre jours, j'ai sérieusement pensé à rester avec le Kaiser. J'ai extrêmement peur. Je ne sais toujours pas quels sont mes sentiments. Et si je l'aimais vraiment? Je risquerais de le perdre pour toujours. Je sers Chibi très fort. Maintenant, c'est le temps de décider. Je retourne chez moi! Le Kaiser me fait signe de prendre place dans mon corps.

Il m'explique que lorsque je serai dans mon corps, je vais dormir quelques minutes puis me réveiller dans le monde des vivants, comme si de rien n'était. J'écoute vaguement, admirant son profile. Ses yeux qui peuvent être à la fois froids et d'une tendresse extrême, ses cheveux d'une couleur exotique… Puis, il se tourne vers moi et me sourit, disant de ne pas m'inquiéter. Encore ce sourire… Rien que pour moi.

Il approche sa figure de la mienne, les sourcils froncés quand je ne lui réponds pas. Il est tout proche. Je jette ma décision à la poubelle! Avec un courage tout nouveau, j'engloutis la distance qui nous sépare et j'appuis mes lèvres sur les siennes. Un petit baisé, tout ce qu'il y a de plus chaste, ses lèvres sont douces et chaudes et il ne me repousse pas. Je m'écarte un peu et en l'observant attentivement, je lui annonce. « Je ne veux pas retourner. Je… je crois que je t'aime bien… » dis-je, un peu incertain. 

Le Kaiser me fait un petit sourire triste et caresse ma joue d'une main. Il s'approche de moi et dans un moment de pur bonheur, je crois qu'il va m'embrasser. J'attends fébrilement, mais le Kaiser passe à côté de ma figure et me murmure calmement à l'oreille : « Tu crois seulement? Daisuke, tu te rappelles ce que tu as dit à Rosa? Tu es en train de faire la même chose. J'ai fait ça constamment depuis que je suis dans le coma. Mais maintenant, je suis en paix avec mon état, et tu n'as aucun droit d'être égoïste et de faire subir à tes parents les horreurs qu'ont subit les miens. Ta place n'est pas ici. »

À mesure que le Kaiser me parle, mon sang se glace dans mes veines. J'ai du mal à respirer, je comprends ce qu'il me dit, il a raison, mais j'ai quand même les larmes aux yeux et j'ai fermement l'intention de rester avec lui! Et puis tout à coup, le Kaiser se dégage. « Ken? » Il m'empoigne fermement par les épaules de ses mains maintenant lumineuses et me pousse vers mon corps dormant. J'essais de lui résister quand je comprends la situation, mais il est plus fort que moi et à l'instant ou je suis complètement à l'intérieur, je n'arrive plus à me relever et la dernière chose que je vois, c'est le sourire triste du Kaiser. Un sourire d'ange déchu.

« KEN!!!! »

***

Lorsque je me réveille, quelqu'un me redresse prestement et appuis un verre à mes lèvres. J'engloutis l'eau rapidement, on dirait que j'ai traversé le désert! Je reconnais la voix de Miyako qui crie à mes parents que je suis réveillé. Et puis d'abord, qu'est-ce que Miyako fait dans ma chambre le matin? Et qu'est-ce que c'est que cette drôle de peluche? Mes parents et ma sœur débarquent brusquement et ils se jettent sur moi, pleurant et m'embrassant. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous?! « Daisuke, tu es réveillé!! Je suis si contente, c'est un miracle! Mais dis-moi, depuis quand as-tu ces drôle de lunettes sur la tête? Je ne me rappelle pas les avoir déjà vues. »

Soudain, tout ce que j'avais oublié refait surface et je serre Chibi plus fort. Ma sœur et Miyako me regardent bizarrement et ma mère resserre son étreinte sur moi. « Oh Daisuke! Ne pleure pas, tout est fini, tu n'as plus rien à craindre, tout est fini! » dit-elle pour me rassurer. Je ne m'étais pas aperçu que je pleurais. À ces mots de consolations, mes sanglots redoublent de force et je m'effondre dans les bras de ma mère.

//Tu as raison maman, tout est fini…//   

  


* * *

[1] Ceux qui sont de vrais fans purs et durs de Digimon se souviendront d'elle et auront une idée de son caractère envers Ken. *petits rires niais de l'auteure* Pauvre Wormmon!!  

[2] Basé légèrement, mais alors là, **très** légèrement sur Yû Yû Hakusho. Au fait, cette bd ne m'appartient pas! Tralalalalalala…

[3] Manque plus que ses affreuses godasses! Je les ai en horreur presque autant que celles de Heero!


	26. Chapitre 26

Cette fois, je peux enfin le dire, ça va peut-être me faire plus de reviews… Taito dans ce chapitre. *soupire* pas assez de fans de Daiken/Kensuke…

*note faite bcp plus tard* : ARGH!!! Stupide internet de merde!!!!! Désolée pour la deuxième partie du chapitre! J'ai essayé de l'arranger, mais il y a rien à faire, l'internet veut pas m'écouter! J'ai tellement le goût de fracasser l'écran de mon ordi en ce moment, mais malheureusement, il faut que j'aille à ma session de contrôle de ma colère… 

26

Hikari

Ça fait maintenant une semaine que Daisuke est de retour parmi nous et la plupart des membres de sa famille, ses amis et quelques docteurs n'en reviennent toujours pas. Je crois bien que ça aurait été la même chose pour moi si je n'avais pas assisté au petit discours de ce garçon étrange qui s'en est pris à Takeru. Tout le monde s'entend par contre pour dire qu'ils sont soulagés de revoir Daisuke sain et sauf. Ce que les gens ne remarquent pas, c'est que depuis qu'il est revenu à lui, Daisuke n'est plus du tout la même personne. Et j'avoue que ça me met un peu mal à l'aise. Je sais qu'il m'aime beaucoup, mais je n'y peux rien, je suis amoureuse de Takeru. De plus, Daisuke ressemble trop à mon frère Taichi. Ils ont le même genre de caractère, c'est peut-être pour ça qu'ils ont tout de suite sympathisé.

Hier, pour célébrer son retour, nous sommes tous aller faire un pique-nique au parc. La majeure partie du repas, Daisuke l'a passé à rêvasser dans son coin. Nous avons fait notre possible pour lui changer les idées, mais ça n'a pas fait grand effet. Je me sens vraiment coupable, c'est à cause de moi qu'il est si malheureux, mais je ne sais pas quoi faire ou quoi dire. Miyako semble avoir discuté avec lui longuement sur le sujet, mais elle m'assure que ça n'a rien avoir avec moi. Je ne suis pas dupe, je sais bien que c'est de ma faute, tout comme son accident. Takeru me dit de ne pas m'en faire, que ce n'est pas du tout ma faute, mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'y penser. Ça énerve un peu Takeru.

À chaque fois qu'il me tient la main ou que je l'embrasse, il y Daisuke dans son coin qui nous observe avec tristesse, quelques fois avec colère aussi. Ça commence vraiment à me fatiguer. Je ne veux pas le blesser, mais il faut qu'il tourne la page aussi. J'ai donc pensé à une bonne stratégie pour le sortir de sa torpeur qui ne lui ressemble pas. Daisuke idolâtre mon frère comme s'il était le dieu du soccer. C'est pour ça que je cogne maintenant à la porte de notre chambre, à mon frère et à moi. J'entends un grognement de l'autre côté de la porte et quelque chose, possiblement un soulier viens se fracasser sur le bois. « Reviens plus tard Kari! On est occupé! » répond mon frère à travers la porte. 

Je ne tiens pas compte de sa réponse et j'entre. C'est ma chambre à moi aussi après tout! Ce que j'y trouve ne me surprend pas beaucoup, c'est même une situation familière. Taichi et Yamato sur le plancher, leurs jambes entremêlées et Taichi penché sur son petit ami, son attention sur le cou de son compagnon. Je secoue la tête, découragée. Ils n'arrêteront donc jamais ces deux là? Yamato laisse échapper un faible râle, rejetant la tête en arrière et ouvre les yeux tout grand. Et il m'aperçoit. « Taichi?

- Humphf?

- Je crois que ta sœur veut… ah! Te parler. dit Yamato.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore?! Va donc bécoter Takeru au lieu de nous embêter. s'exclame mon frère en s'assoyant d'un air renfrogné. 

- Taichi, j'ai une faveur à te demander.

- Non! Tu peux oublier. Maintenant, va-t-en, Yamato et moi avons un tas de choses à faire! répond-t-il d'un ton catégorique. Mon visage tombe.

- Taichi, je crois que c'est important. Je suis là pour longtemps, tu pourrais quand même écouter ce qu'elle a à dire, non? Fais-le pour moi. demande Yamato en me faisant un clin d'œil.

- Bon, si tu me le demande si gentiment. C'est quoi cette faveur?

- C'est Daisuke. Depuis qu'il s'est réveillé, il ne me court plus après et…

- Mais ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais? Il le sait maintenant que tu sors avec Takeru, non? Ça ne te fait pas plaisir? m'interrompe mon frère.

- J'aimerais que tu lui parles, que tu l'incites à tourner la page en quelque sorte. Il est toujours là à nous épier et ça le rend malheureux. Moi, je ne sais pas comment lui dire ça sans paraître cruelle. J'ai pensé que tu pourrais lui en glisser un mot. Tu es son model, il t'écoutera peut-être.

- Je doute que mes paroles aient un impact, mais je veux bien essayer. J'aime bien ce garçon.

- Seulement parce qu'il t'admire comme si tu étais Kami-sama en personne. plaisante Yamato.

- Mais je suis un dieu! s'indigne Taichi.

- Bon, vas l'appeler au lieu de te prendre pour un autre. » dis-je avant de sortir de la chambre.

***

Une heure plus tard, sans savoir que je suis moi aussi dans la maison, Daisuke s'installe dans ma chambre en compagnie de Taichi et Yamato. Aussitôt que la porte est refermée, je m'approche de celle-ci et place mon oreille contre elle. Je ne suis pas aussi indiscrète d'habitude, mais puisque ça me concerne, je fais une exception. Il y a quelques minutes de bavardage inutile, puis Taichi entre dans le vif du sujet. « C'est quoi cette peluche? demande-t-il pour partir une conversation. - C'est un cadeau… répond vaguement Daisuke. - Écoute Daisuke, je sais que ce n'est pas vraiment de mes affaires, mais tu devrais arrêter de tourner le fer dans la plaie. - Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire. hésite Daisuke. - Daisuke, on voit bien que ça ne va pas du tout depuis que tu t'es réveillé, pas la peine de nous le cacher. insiste Yamato cette fois. - Tout juste! Je sais qu'Hikari est ton grand amour, mais il faut parfois se faire à l'idée que la personne ne nous aime pas en retour. Et Hikari, c'est dommage, mais elle aime Takeru. Tu devrais essayer de l'oublier et repartir à zéro. Je sais que c'est difficile, mais Hikari n'est pas la seule fille. Et puis, ne soit pas fâché contre le frère de Yamato. Tu sais, l'amour, ça ne se décide pas, ça arrive quand on s'en attend le moins et… - Je suis bi. » l'interrompe Daisuke. J'entends mon frère bredouiller quelque chose, tandis que j'entends Yamato recracher sa gorgée d'eau qu'il avait probablement dans la bouche pendant la déclaration de Daisuke. De mon côté, j'ai la bouche grande ouverte de surprise. Daisuke, bisexuel? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il raconte, c'est une blague ou quoi? Je suis sa seule obsession depuis qu'il a au moins cinq ans! J'attends fébrilement qu'il explique. - Daisuke… j'ai dû mal comprendre, qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire? demande Yamato, abasourdi. - J'ai dit, et je crois que vous avez tous bien entendu : Je suis bi. Enfin, j'imagine… - Et ça veut dire? persiste Taichi. - Je ne suis plus amoureux d'Hikari. Ça fait un bon moment déjà et la seule raison pour laquelle je la regardais d'un air mécontent, c'est parce que je suis jaloux. J'ai manqué ma chance avec un gars et maintenant il est parti et je ne le reverrai plus. répond Daisuke d'une voix enrouée. - C'est donc ça… dit Taichi d'un air pensif. - Oui, alors Hikari, tu peux entrer maintenant. Si tu te sentais mal à l'aise, tu aurais dû me le dire. » J'entre, un peu honteuse qu'il m'ait découverte et d'avoir moi-même, avec mon égoïsme, retourné le fer dans sa plaie. Je m'assoie à ses côtés et lui serre la main pour le réconforter. Il me sourit tristement et quand je lui demande comment il a fait pour savoir que je me trouvais derrière la porte, son sourire devient mystérieux et il me répond que c'est avec son sixième sens qu'il m'a sentie. - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Taichi, tu as l'air pensif? Demande Yamato à son chum qui est à moitié sur ses genoux. - Je me disais juste que tu ne devrais pas abandonner Daisuke. Ce gars, il est quand même quelque part, non? Moi je dis que tu dois le retracer et ne pas désespérer, tout peut arriver! - Mais s'il n'a aucune information sur la personne, il ne peut pas vraiment la retrouver. dit Yamato. - Ben, ce n'est pas une raison pour abandonner. Il n'a qu'à demander à un crack de l'informatique. Quelque chose du genre. » Taichi termine à peine sa phrase que Daisuke est sur ses deux pieds et prêt à partir. Il remercie précipitamment mon frère et court vers la porte de ma chambre. Ou peut-être pas… Une autre chose de bizarre avec Daisuke depuis son retour, il n'arrête pas de foncer dans les murs. Une fois rétablit, il franchit la porte et une minute après, il est hors de l'immeuble. Taichi et Yamato récupèrent vite et se sourient. « Daisuke est de nouveau lui-même. » annonce Taichi fièrement. Yamato le fait taire en l'embrassant longuement et moi je me dis qu'il va encore s'enfler la tête.          


	27. Chapitre 27

27

Daisuke

Taichi est vraiment la personne la plus intelligente que je connaisse! Euh, après Koushiro et Miyako bien sûr. Vous comprenez pourquoi je l'admire maintenant? C'est un vrai génie! (Je ne vais pas parler d'un dieu, parce que je risque d'offusquer celui du ciel.) Sa réflexion sur mon découragement et ces suggestions m'ont donné une idée digne du chapeau de Takeru[1]. Bon, bien que je sois certain que revoir le Kaiser est impossible, il reste toujours une alternative à laquelle je n'avais pas pensé. Et pour ça, j'ai besoin de Miyako. Il faut absolument que mon plan réussisse! Au cours de la semaine, l'absence du Kaiser m'a beaucoup pesé, et j'ai eu la certitude que je l'aimais vraiment après tout. 

Mais comme je l'ai dit à Taichi et Yamato, j'ai manqué ma chance. Le Kaiser a profité de mon incertitude pour me renvoyer dans mon monde. Le salaud! Mais tout de même, le salaud dont je suis amoureux. Maintenant qu'il n'est plus là, j'ai du mal à reprendre une vie normale et je m'ennui des vols planés. Surtout quand je vois Hikari et Takeru qui se font des minouches devant ma figure. Les premiers jours, je n'ai fait que pleurer quand personne ne me regardait et j'ai beaucoup discuté avec Miyako.

Je ne pensais jamais que Miya deviendrait ma confidente, mais elle m'a beaucoup encouragé. Je lui en dois plus qu'une maintenant, mais ça ne me dérange plus trop. Je crois que finalement, mon expérience en tant qu'esprit m'a appris beaucoup. Miya dit que je ne suis plus le même. Moins empressé et plus adulte. (Bizarre, parce que je m'étais toujours considéré comme plutôt mature…) La chose la plus surprenante, c'est ma soudaine complicité avec ma grande sœur. 

Bon, c'est vrai qu'elle s'est un peu énervée quand elle a appris que je n'avais plus son vieux bracelet, mais la majeure partie du temps que l'on passe ensemble est agréable et remplie de rire et d'amour. (Cliché n'est-ce pas? Je crois bien que je suis en droit de recevoir de l'affection par les temps qui cours, non?! Je feel romantique, j'ai bien le droit!)

Parlant de cadeau, comme le Kaiser me l'avait prédis, son présent s'avère en effet très utile. Par contre, la première fois que j'ai découvert son utilité, j'ai bien failli faire une crise cardiaque! C'était le deuxième jour après mon retour et je me sentais déprimé, assit dans mon lit (les médecins insistaient pour que je reste au lit au moins trois ou quatre jours) à penser au Kaiser et à mes déboires amoureux. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que je sente la peluche se tortiller entre mes bras. Quand j'ai baissé la tête, j'ai rencontré du regard de grands yeux écarlates qui m'observaient avec bienveillance et avec une sorte d'innocence enfantine. Pourtant, la peluche que le Kaiser m'avait donnée avait les yeux fermés! Et c'est à ce moment là que la boule touffue d'un bleu royale avait parlé. « Ne chois pas triste Daishuke! Moi che t'aime bien[2]. »

Et il s'était blotti entre mes bras. J'ai alors compris que Chibi était une créature fantastique. Qu'avec le moindre petit geste d'affection ou la plus petite parole encourageante, il arrivait à me faire sourire. C'est lui aussi qui m'a averti de la présence d'Hikari derrière la porte. Plutôt pratique comme compagnon. Depuis, il ne me quitte plus, même si mes camarades me regardent bizarrement à l'école. (Hé oui, il a bien fallu que j'y retourne!) 

Une autre chose qui m'a surpris à mon retour; maintenant tout comme Miyako, je suis réceptif aux esprits. Pas tous, mais les plus puissants, j'arrive à les distinguer. C'est plutôt sympa, ça permet de garder le contact avec l'autre monde. Je reçois parfois quelques nouvelles de Sora et Mimi, mais on refuse de me parler du Kaiser. Probablement encore cette sapristie de question de sécurité!

Enfin, ce qui m'amène à mon plan. Taichi a absolument raison, je ne dois pas abandonner. Je ne peux peut-être pas revoir le Kaiser, mais il n'est pas impossible que Ken soit beaucoup plus facile à localiser. Je ne suis pas si stupide que les gens le pensent! Par contre, comme les recherches, ce n'est pas vraiment mon activité favorite et qu'en plus, je ne comprends rien aux ordinateurs, Miyako est la personne la plus qualifiée pour me venir en aide. Voilà donc pourquoi je fonce précipitamment dans le mur juste à côté de la porte d'entrée de chez mon amie. Foutue porte! 

Miyako, qui a sûrement cru que mon crâne se fracassant sur le mur était quelqu'un qui cognait à la porte me trouve à terre en train de me tenir la tête entre les mains. Elle me fait entrer et accepte de m'aider lorsque je lui expose la situation. Nous nous mettons tout de suite au travail, mais ce n'est pas facile, il n'y a pas qu'un seul Ken au Japon! Plus les minutes avancent, plus je sens que Miyako perd patience, je suppose que sa patience à des limites. «Je veux bien t'aider, mais si tu ne connais rien de plus que son nom, je ne peux pas vraiment trouver Daisuke!

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise, il était super discret sur tout ce qui se rapporte à son passé! De plus, il y a des choses que je n'ai pas le droit de révélé. On me l'a interdit! C'est chiant tout ça! Si j'avais su, j'aurais posé plus de question à Osamu! dis-je, découragé. 

- Osamu? demande Miyako, curieuse.

- C'est le frère mort de Ken, il est un ange maintenant.

- Tu veux dire que… tu veux dire que le Kaiser est Ken Ichijouji?! Les deux frères que tu as rencontré sont Ken et Osamu Ichijouji?! me crie presque Miyako.

- Je n'en sais rien, je ne connais pas leur nom de famille, mais je suis sûr de leur prénom. Pourquoi, tu crois que tu as trouvé?! demandais-je, soudain tout excité.

- Attends une minute… tu ne m'avais pas dis quand tu étais un esprit que Ken n 'était pas mort? Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire au juste?

- Eh bien, je ne suis pas censé le dire à tout le monde alors garde ça pour toi, mais Ken est en fait encore vivant, il est dans le coma. dis-je à voix basse.

- Ce sont bien les frères Ichijouji! On a trouvé Daisuke! Il y a à peu près un an et demi de ça, la famille Ichijouji en route pour aller visiter des parents ont été impliqués dans un accident d'automobile. Leurs parents s'en sont sortis idem, mais Osamu, le plus vieux, est mort dans l'accident (Une vilaine blessure à la figure à ce qu'il paraît!) et le plus jeune, Ken, est tombé dans le coma.

- Mais comment sais-tu tout ça? demandais-je, de plus en plus sur les nerfs. On allait retrouver Ken!

- Tu rigoles?! Daisuke, ces deux gars-là étaient célèbres! Ils étaient tous deux de vrais génies! Ils ont gagné pleins de prix et de bourses! Maintenant, je comprends pourquoi il avait tant de facilité avec mes problèmes de mathématique! C'est d'ailleurs avec l'argent des prix et bourses que leurs parents ont pu payer l'hôpital spécialisé ou ils ont installé leur fils[3]. Après deux mois, le médecin avait suggéré de le débrancher, mais M. et Mme Ichijouji n'avaient rien voulu savoir. On y est presque Daisuke! Reste plus qu'à trouver l'hôpital ou réside l'amour de ta vie et le tour est joué! » s'exclame Miyako en me donnant une grande claque dans le dos.

Moi je suis trop sous le choc pour dire quoi que ce soit. Ken, une vedette? Ben ça alors! L'information atteint mon cerveau et je réalise que je vais voir Ken. On a trouvé, je vais pourvoir le toucher, lui parler! Je flotte sur mon petit nuage tandis que Miya tape sur son ordinateur. Il n'y a qu'une petite chose qui me dérange. Une petite voix au fond de moi qui me dit que même si je vais le revoir, il ne me répondra pas pour autant. Ken dort, probablement à tout jamais…

***

Le lendemain matin, je baille aux corneilles durant le trajet qui me mènera à Tamachi. Pour tout vous dire, l'hôpital n'est pas la porte à côté! J'habite à Odaiba et je dois traverser le pont pour m'y rendre[4]. Mais l'essentiel, c'est que notre recherche a porté fruit. J'ai demandé à Miyako si elle voulait m'accompagner (Parce que je vous avoue que cette visite me fait un peu peur.), mais elle a refusé en me disant qu'il fallait que je fasse ça tout seul. Facile de le dire, mais pas si simple qu'elle semble bien vouloir le croire. Et puis, qu'est-ce que je vais dire à ces parents? Ça fait quand même un an et demi qu'il est là et si je me dis être un ami, je risque de me faire questionner.

Mieux vaut un bon mensonge bien préparé que la vérité! « Votre fils? Je l'ai rencontré quand je suis mort dans un accident de voiture. Il devait m'aider à être ressuscité et en cours de route je suis tombé en amour avec lui, mais il m'a renvoyé dans le monde des vivants. Et le plus drôle dans tout ça? Je l'aime tellement, que j'ai décidé de retrouver son corps endormi juste pour le revoir, même si je sais qu'il ne se réveillera probablement jamais! » Je vois ça d'ici! Des plans pour qu'ils fassent une crise cardiaque. Et je n'imagine même pas s'ils sont homophobes! 

J'arrive à mon arrêt. J'ai des papillons dans l'estomac. Je sors fébrilement (Et je ne suis même pas rendu encore!) le papier sur lequel Miyako m'a dessiné un plan pour me rendre à l'hôpital. Lorsque j'arrive, le bâtiment est aussi laid que dans mes souvenirs d'esprits. Vraiment, je comprends que l'atmosphère là-dedans n'est pas très joyeuse, mais ils pourraient se forcer pour embellir un peu non?! Moi si je travaillais là, les murs seraient couleur fluo et non gris ennuyant. Arrivé devant la porte, je prends une grande respiration comme Takuto le suggère à Mitsuki dans _Full Moon wo Sagashite_[5]et je pousse la porte.

Comme je suis déjà venu en tant qu'esprit, je sais ou se trouve la chambre de Ken et comme je veux passer le plus inaperçu possible, je passe devant la réception en ligne droite, sans m'arrêter. Comme si c'était normal que je sois ici. « Hé toi! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Ou vas-tu comme ça? m'arrête une infirmière de derrière le bureau.

- Je viens visiter un patient. Ken Ichijouji. dis-je, maintenant très nerveux.

- Il n'y a que la famille qui est autorisée. Est-ce que tu es de la famille? me demande-t-elle en me lançant un regard soupçonneux qui promet d'atroces souffrances si j'ose lui mentir.

- Euh, non. Je suis un ami… dis-je en rougissant, de plus en plus nerveux. Je crois que si ça continu, je vais m'évanouir. Je commence à désespéré. Q'arrivera-t-il si elle ne veut pas me laisser entrer?

- Je ne t'ai jamais vu avant… Comment se fait-il que tu ne sois jamais venu le visiter? demande-t-elle encore en haussant un sourcil. La vieille chouette! Je suis sûr qu'elle le fait exprès. 

- Eh bien… hum… voyez-vous… commençais-je, suant maintenant à grosse goûte.

- Non, justement, je ne vois pas. Je crois que tu n'as rien à faire ici et j'aimerais que tu sortes maintenant avant que je te fasse sortir de force. Cet hôpital n'est pas un terrain de jeu. dit-elle, implacable.

- Quoi?! Mais il faut absolument que je le voie! m'écriais-je, désespéré. 

- Écoute mon garçon, tu…

- Irumi-san? Qui est ce garçon? l'interrompe une dame qui vient d'entrer. Une femme vaguement familière. La mère de Ken!!!

- Ichijouji-san! Il faut absolument que je voie votre fils! C'est important, je suis son ami! dis-je en m'élançant vers elle.

- C'est un mensonge! Je ne l'ai jamais vu venir ici avant! Ce n'est qu'un enfant qui veut impressionner ses amis. s'offusque l'infirmière.

- Un ami? Je crains que tu fasses erreur jeune homme. Mon fils se concentrait surtout sur ses études, il n'avait pas d'amis. réplique Rika Ichijouji d'un air désolé.

- Peut-être qu'il ne vous a pas parlé de moi, je l'ai rencontré au camp de soccer. J'habite à Odaiba et je n'ai appris que tout récemment ce qu'il lui est arrivé. J'avais perdu tout contact avec lui et j'espérais le retrouvé quand j'ai appris tout ça. Je sais que ça fait plus d'un an et demi, mais on s'entendait bien et mieux vaut tard que jamais, non? » dis-je en sortant mon arme secrète, mon sourire de charmeur. Je remercie le ciel que moi et Ken aient parlé de soccer juste avant de se quitter.

Je vois bien que Ichijouji-san me croit. Elle discute un peu avec l'infirmière, qui je crois m'a pris en grippe et quelques minutes plus tard, la mère de Ken et moi-même sommes en route pour la chambre de notre comateux. La femme que je n'avais aperçue que quelques minutes la dernière fois me semble bien différente maintenant. Un doux sourire éclaire son visage étiré par la fatigue et l'inquiétude. Je vois d'où Osamu et Ken tiennent leur sourire. Soudain, elle se tourne vers moi et ses yeux me regardent avec tendresse. Comme si elle était ma propre mère. « Comment t'appelles-tu? me demande-t-elle doucement.

- Motomiya. Motomiya Daisuke, Madame. Dis-je en baissant la tête d'un air gêné.

- Appelle-moi Rika. Tu sais, te voir ici, ça me soulage beaucoup. Je crois que cet accident nous a beaucoup appris. Je crois bien que nous ayons accordé trop d'importance à la célébrité de nos enfants, sans se soucier de leurs sentiments. Nous leurs avons mis tellement de pression… Après quelques semaines dans le coma, ses camarades de classe et ses fans ont arrêté de lui écrire ou de le visiter. C'est à ce moment que je me suis rendu compte que mes enfants n'avaient aucune vie sociale mise à part les entrevues avec les journalistes. Ça me soulage de savoir que Ken avait un ami… Penser à combien ils étaient seuls, ça me rend tellement coupable. Alors, je suis contente que tu sois venu, même si mon fils ne m'a jamais parlé de votre amitié. raconte Rika d'une voix lointaine, pleine de tristesse et de contentement à la fois. J'ai la vague impression qu'elle garde quelque chose pour elle.

- Je suis content d'être venu aussi. Je suis content de l'avoir retrouvé. Au début, on ne s'entendait pas bien du tout, mais à force de se côtoyer, on est devenu des amis. Et puis, j'ai hésité sur quelque chose d'important et on s'est quitté plutôt subitement. Je n'avais aucune information sur lui. Je ne savais même pas qu'il était célèbre! Quand j'ai finalement appris pour son accident, j'ai pensé qu'il fallait que je le revoie, même s'il n'en avait pas conscience, c'était quelque chose qu'il fallait que je fasse, c'est comme ça… » dis-je d'un air pensif. 

Rika garde le silence et hoche la tête, elle aussi maintenant perdue dans ses pensées. Finalement, nous arrivons à la chambre de Ken. Une fois de plus, j'ai un nœud à l'estomac et quand Rika pousse la porte, je retiens ma respiration. Une fois ouverte, Rika s'efface pour me laisser entrer. J'entre dans la pièce et tout aussi prudemment que la première fois, je m'avance vers le lit. Ken est toujours là, paisible dans son pyjama raillé, l'oeil au beurre noir qui commence à disparaître. 

Je l'observe avec une sorte d'ébahissement. Avec sa peau encore plus pâle que lorsqu'il était serviteur des cieux, Ken a vraiment l'air d'une de ces princesses endormies de conte de fées. Et si le Kaiser était là, ça ferait longtemps qu'il m'aurait botté le cul pour ce genre de pensée. Ken est différent dans le monde des vivants, il est vraiment un garçon privé de la lumière du soleil depuis plus d'un an. Il a pourtant l'air paisible et je me surprends à penser qu'il se réveillera bientôt. J'avance encore plus près et je lui effleure la main. Sa main est froide. Cette seule constatation envoi un frisson le long de mon épine dorsale. Froide, comme celle d'un mort…

Je ne sais pas si la même pensée est passée par la tête d'Ichijouji-san, mais soudain, je suis dans les bras d'une mère en pleure. Elle me serre comme si j'étais sa seule bouée de sauvetage. Je lui rends l'étreinte, ayant moi aussi besoin de réconfort et aussi parce que j'ai conscience que cette femme n'a pas entendue ou senti son fils vivant depuis au moins un an. Sans compter celui qu'elle a perdu. Elle sanglote doucement, comme soulagée et me caresse doucement les cheveux. « Je ne t'ai pas tout dit. Je suis soulagée que tu sois venue parce que dans moins de deux mois, mon mari et moi avons décidé de laisser notre fils partir. Je m'en serais voulu que tu ne le revois jamais. Et je suis contente de savoir qu'il avait un ami. Daisuke-san, est-ce que tu viendras me visiter quand tout sera fini? J'ai besoin de quelqu'un qui connaissait mon fils, de quelqu'un à qui parler… »

Je passe mes bras autour de sa taille alors qu'elle continue ses sanglots et d'une voix mal contenue, j'accepte sa proposition. Après qu'elle se soit calmé, nous nous assoyons de chaque côté de Ken et nous le regardons, essayant probablement de le graver dans notre mémoire. Après environ une heure, je quitte l'hôpital et Rika Ichijouji pour me réfugier dans ma chambre. C'est là que je craque, je cherche du réconfort auprès de Chibi qui se blotti contre moi et me sourit tristement. Ken va disparaître pour de bon cette fois. Il deviendra un ange et il sera enfin libéré. 

Et moi dans tout ça?

  


* * *

[1] Gilligan-power!!!

[2] Drôle de façon de parler vous dites? Je me suis basée sur la façon dont le doubleur anglais de Veemon parle…-_-;;; J'avoue que sa façon de dire Davish m'énerve, mais je trouvais que ça ferais bien ici. *Soupire* et dire que ce doubleur fait aussi la voix de Ken…erck! Tant qu'à moi, Paku Romi est meilleure.

[3] Bon, je n'ai aucune idée si on peut garder un patient dans le coma pendant un an et demi, surtout que Ken a besoin des machines pour survivre… je ne sais même pas si ça, ça peut se produire. Et pour ce qui est de l'hôpital, je sais bien qu'un hôpital comme ça, ça n'existe pas. Mais bon, c'est une fic et c'est pour le besoin de la cause!

[4] Encore une info inutile qu'on savait déjà, mais ça prend de l'espace alors je la laisse. Au fait, le pont, le nom est-il Rainbow bridge? Je ne me rappel plus…

[5] Vous imaginez Daisuke regardant du shojo? Moi oui^^


	28. Chapitre 28

28

Rika Ichijouji, comme à son habitude, est en route pour l'hôpital ou repose son fils après une tranquille journée de travail. Il commence à faire froid et Rika est bien contente d'avoir pensé à mettre son foulard et ses gants. Entrant dans l'hôpital, la mère de Ken s'assombrie. Le froid veut aussi dire que l'automne avance, que le temps avance et que la vie de son fils est comptée. Combien de fois a-t-elle eu la même discussion avec son mari à ce sujet? Elle s'était juré qu'elle ne changerait jamais d'avis, qu'elle ne laisserait personne débrancher la seule chose qui retient son fils en vie. Finalement, Tsuyoshi, son propre mari avait réussit à la convaincre. Et maintenant, Rika se sentait affreusement dégoûtée par sa propre faiblesse. Impossible de revenir en arrière, l'argent qu'elle et Tsu convoitaient tellement autrefois est bientôt complètement dépensé en frais d'hôpital. 

Arrivé à la chambre de Ken, Rika s'installe à son chevet et caresse doucement la main de son plus jeune enfant tout en lui racontant sa journée. Rika avait lu, il y a longtemps, un article sur les gens plongés dans le coma et l'idée que son fils pouvait peut-être l'entendre lui avait plue. Tout de suite après la lecture de cet article, Rika avait commencé à parler constamment à son fils, lui disant des milliers de fois combien est était désolée d'avoir pris ses enfants pour de véritables banques ambulantes. Chaque jour, Rika parle à son fils et espère secrètement qu'il va se réveiller et lui répondre.

Il ne le fait jamais, mais aujourd'hui, à son insu, Ken écoute religieusement. Il est appuyé sur le mur du fond, caché dans l'ombre. Cela fait neuf mois que le Kaiser n'est pas entré dans la chambre ou repose son corps. Neuf mois à essayer de convaincre le Grand du ciel de le réveiller pendant qu'il est encore en vie, neuf mois de frustration. Mais maintenant, tout ça n'a plus d'importance. Le Kaiser s'avance jusqu'à sa mère et pose ses mains sur les épaules de la femme. Rika, qui se sentait affreusement coupable depuis l'accident, ressent tout à coup un grand soulagement. Comme si un poids avait été enlevé de sur son dos. Elle soupire et ferme les yeux. Il y a quelqu'un qui veille sur elle, elle le sent. « Tout ira bien Ken-chan, tout ira bien… » murmure-t-elle.

***

« Ken. Ça faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu dans cette pièce. dit Osamu qui est apparu aussi silencieusement que son frère. Rika, sans savoir que ses enfants discutent tout près d'elle continue à parler doucement.

- Je n'avais aucune raison d'y être. Tant qu'il y avait une chance que je retourne dans le monde des vivants, je refusais de me voir dans cet état. répond Ken.

- Et maintenant tu abandonnes? Je te trouve étrangement calme maintenant que Daisuke est reparti. Vous avez discuté de tout ça avant qu'il parte?

- Honnêtement Osamu, ce n'est pas de tes affaires. Je ne viens peut-être pas souvent ici, mais je ne suis pas aussi naïf pour penser que je vais rester dans cet hôpital encore bien longtemps. Tu sais, grâce à Daisuke, j'ai découvert que je me conduisais vraiment en égoïste. Alors que je me plaignais constamment de mon sort et que je demandais sans cesse au Grand du ciel de me ramener dans le monde des humains, je n'ai jamais pensé une seule minute que je choisissais nos parents plutôt que toi. Je suis désolé. 

- Cette idée ne m'était jamais venue à l'esprit. Ken, tu as le don pour tout te mettre sur le dos. Tu es sûr que tu n'es pas un peu masochiste? le taquine Osamu.

- Enfin, ça n'a plus aucune importance maintenant, je serai probablement un ange moi aussi…

- Et c'est mal? Si je ne me trompe pas, tu désirais retourner dans le monde des vivants, mais s'Il t'avait fait ange, tu n'aurais pas détesté non plus. Être vivant n'était qu'une préférence. Tout pour échapper à cet état d'entre-deux. J'ai l'impression que ta perception a changée.

- Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire… répond Ken en se détournant, lâchant les épaules de sa mère par la même occasion.

- Je crois que tu sais parfaitement ce que je dis. Ken, il n'y rien de mal à vouloir retourner dans le monde des vivants. Même si ce n'est pas pour retrouver papa et mama. dit Osamu dont les yeux se sont encore plus adoucis. (si c'est possible)

- Pourquoi es-tu venu, Osamu?

- Tu changes de sujet? Bon, très bien. Le Grand du ciel t'a convoqué. C'est important. Tu dois te rendre au paradis le plus vite possible.

- Ok. dit le Kaiser qui s'apprête à se téléporter.

- Je t'aime Ken. 

- Je t'aime aussi. » dit ce dernier avant de disparaître.

Osamu reste le regard dans le vide un bon moment après le départ de son frère. Il est heureux de la discussion qu'il a eut. Content que Ken lui ai demandé pardon. Son jeune frère a beaucoup grandit ces derniers temps. Osamu s'approche du lit, de l'autre côté de sa mère. Il observe la femme au visage fatiguée et sourit. Il se penche vers son frère, l'observe et lui frôle la joue de sa main d'ange. Après réflexion, Osamu embrasse son frère sur le front, puis recule vers le mur du fond. Il regarde sa famille, Tsuyoshi Ichijouji maintenant aussi dans la pièce dans laquelle il est entré sans faire aucun bruit et sourit. Il les aime tellement. Avant de disparaître complètement, Osamu regarde la tête endormie de son frère et murmure : « Tu va me manquer Ken… beaucoup. »

Bon, j'imagine que ça aussi c'est évident à deviner… plus que deux chapitres!!!     


	29. Chapitre 29

29

Miyako

Vous savez, avant l'accident de Dai, je l'avais toujours considéré comme un enquiquineur de première. Ma perception a drôlement changé depuis son retour. Lui aussi a changé d'ailleurs. Ah, l'amour! Je me suis quand même amusée quand Hikari est arrivée un matin et m'a reproché de ne pas lui avoir dit que Dai était bi. Vraiment, ce n'était pas à moi de lui dire ça, mais à Daisuke et puis, Hikari veut dire lumière non? Justement, Hikari est tellement habitué à avoir le spot braqué sur elle qu'elle en est aveuglée et qu'elle ne voit pas ce qui se passe autour d'elle[1]. Mais c'est bonne fille pareille, une des meilleures amies qu'on peut avoir[2].

Toujours est-il qu'à cause de sa détermination et ses petits yeux larmoyants, Daisuke réussit enfin à me traîner à l'hôpital ou est son petit Ken en sucre[3]. Ça fait une semaine que Daisuke va voir Ken chaque jour. Ses parents ont carrément fait une crise cardiaque quand leur fils est revenu à dix du soir un jour d'école ou sa mère l'attendais pour trois heures. Ce n'est que quand Ichijouji-san a appelé les parents de Dai pour les rassurer que Daisuke a obtenu la permission d'aller voir Ken tous les jours. Enfin, j'imagine que le fait que Ken soit une personne renommé ait aidé un peu…

Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis maintenant devant l'hôpital en question et je peux vous assurer qu'il me fait froid dans le dos. Moi, je l'aurais peinturé d'une autre couleur que gris. En fait, tous les hôpitaux me fout la trouille. Et celui-là ne fait certainement pas exception. Nous entrons et alors que l'infirmière nous regarde d'un air hargneux, Daisuke me rassure en disant qu'il est ami avec tout le personnel du deuxième étage. En fait, la seule personne qui le déteste, c'est justement l'infirmière de la réception, une certaine Irumi. 

Un docteur passe devant nous en courrant et me bouscule un peu. Daisuke lui cri de faire attention et le médecin ne se retourne même pas. Dai commence à pousser des jurons quand le même médecin ne nous attend pas pour l'ascenseur. Je le calme en lui disant que c'est sûrement une urgence. Daisuke, comme le gars impatient qu'il est ne nous laisse pas moisir en bas et décide de prendre les escaliers. 

Arrivés au deuxième étage, j'ai l'impression que tout l'étage est en mouvement. C'est bizarre parce que Daisuke m'avait raconté plusieurs fois que cet étage était toujours très tranquille. Nous passons devant le bureau ou les infirmières s'affèrent avec urgence. Une d'elles nous voit et vient rapidement à notre rencontre. Je l'identifie tout de suite comme étant Yumeni Mai, l'infirmière la plus sensible d'après Daisuke. Celle qui aurait mieux fait de se trouver un job moins démoralisant tellement elle pleure pour les patients. 

Yumeni-san pleure justement, elle essaye de nous informer sur ce qui se passe, mais tout ce qui sort de sa bouche ne sont que des gargouillis inintelligibles. Puis finalement, un docteur avec qui Dai s'entend bien passe et secoues Daisuke. « La chambre de Ken. Vite! » dit-il seulement. Daisuke tourne un regard affolé vers moi et se précipite vers la chambre du Kaiser. Je le suis de près. Je prie le ciel pour qu'il ne soit pas mort ou sur le point de. Ça détruirait Daisuke et je ne veux pas que ça arrive. 

Devant la chambre, Rika Ichijouji s'est affaissée contre la porte et pleure doucement. Daisuke se précipite vers elle et la serre dans ses bras, le visage tordu par la tristesse. Je prie toujours. « Je t'attendais Daisuke. » C'est tout ce qu'elle est capable de prononcer avant de reprendre ses sanglots. Daisuke lui frotte le dos, de plus en plus désemparé. Puis un homme dans la soixantaine en sarrau blanc arrive en courrant. Il semble l'homme le plus désorienté du monde. Arrivé devant Ichijouji-san, il reprend son calme et prend la dame par les épaules. « Ichijouji-san, dans toutes mes années de médecine, je n'ai jamais rien vu de tel. Félicitation! C'est un miracle! Un miracle! »

Dai croise mon regard. Il relève la mère de Ken en vitesse avec l'aide du médecin et nous entrons tous les quatre en même temps. Ken est étendu dans son lit comme tout comateux devrait l'être, mais je suppose que la main devant les yeux ne devrait pas être là. De plus, on n'entend plus le cardiogramme. Près de son lit, un médecin et Tsuyoshi Ichijouji parle doucement au garçon qui s'est miraculeusement réveillé. Je crois que je vais commencer à prier plus souvent. « Ichijouji-kun, il est normal que tu ais mal aux yeux, tu n'as pas vu la lumière depuis un bon bout de temps. Sais-tu quel jour nous sommes?

- 21… avril. 2001. répond Ken les yeux toujours fermés et la voix enroué.

- Bon, il se rappelle le jour de l'accident, M Ichijouji, après que votre fils aura bue un peu d'eau il va falloir tout lui raconter. Il restera encore avec nous. Après tout ce temps dans le coma, je doute qu'il se remette à marcher tout de suite. Maintenant, je demanderais à tous sauf le père et la mère d'attendre dehors. Cette partie demande du tact. »

Et je suis bien d'accord avec lui. Je m'imagine mal me réveiller après un an et demi de sommeil et trouver ça tout à fait normal. Apparemment, ce n'est pas l'avis de Daisuke, ni du vieux docteur. Il faut presque que je le traîne et l'autre médecin doit presque menacé son collègue. Reste plus qu'à attendre.

***

L'attente est longue pour Daisuke. Le médecin a abandonné après une heure. Je suppose que même un miracle peut attendre quelques jours comparés aux patients. Dai explore le corridor de fond en comble et il rebrousse le chemin vers moi quand la mère de Ken sort de la chambre. Daisuke se jette littéralement sur elle. Rika lui sourit et le regarde avec sérénité à travers ses yeux remplis de larmes. 

« On a dû tout lui remémorer et  lui annoncer la mort de son frère. C'est un coup très dur pour lui. Il n'a pas versé une seule larme, il semble plus sous le choc que d'autre chose. Je crois que ça serait bien qu'il voie son ami, ça lui changerait les idées. Attention, il est très faible. » 

Daisuke se jette sur la porte et comme une bonne amie, je le suis. Pourtant, une fois la porte ouverte, Daisuke est extrêmement nerveux, il prend une grande inspiration et s'avance timidement dans la pièce. Quand j'entre à mon tour, j'aperçois un ange dans le coin de la chambre. Daisuke est si nerveux qu'il ne l'a pas vu du tout. L'ange ressemble à Osamu, d'après ce que je peux me rappeler de lui. Après tout, je ne l'ai vu que dans un magasine.

Il plante son regard dans le mien et je sens tout de suite que quelque chose ne va pas. Quelque chose qui m'échappe, mais qui est sûrement très évident. L'ange tourne son regard vers Ken. J'en fais de même. Le jeune homme discute doucement avec son père, une expression neutre sur le visage. Probablement dû au choc. Je trouve son manque d'expression effrayant.

Puis le père de Ken remarque Daisuke qui n'a pas bougé du milieu de la pièce. Tsuyoshi fait signe à Dai de s'approcher. Il commence à radoter des histoires à propos de la belle amitié qui lie les deux garçons et Daisuke attend sagement qu'il ait fini pour parler avec Ken. Je vois bien que Dai meure d'impatience, il dévore Ken des yeux. Par contre, c'est l'expression de Ken qui m'inquiète et soudain, je crois comprendre. Je me tourne vers l'ange. Il regarde tristement la scène puis hoche la tête pour répondre à ma question silencieuse.

Ken, la tête légèrement incliné du côté droit écoute son père avec attention et observe Daisuke avec impatience lui aussi. Seulement, pas du tout le même genre d'impatience. Finalement, Tsu se tait et les deux garçons continuent de s'observer. « Euh, salut Ken… je dirais que ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vu, mais je mentirais. Tu vois ce que je veux dire? demande Daisuke dont la nervosité lui fait dire des imbécillités.

Non, pas du tout le même regard. Dans les yeux de Ken, il n'y a pas de désir réprimé. Il n'y a que de la curiosité. 

- Qui es-tu? » demande Ken d'un ton curieux.

Le visage de Daisuke tombe. Il est blanc comme un drap. Il se tourne vers moi, les yeux affolés, le corps tout tremblant. Je cligne des yeux et il a déjà atteint la porte. Je reste figé par la tournure des événements. Daisuke avait regagné confiance et son cœur vient à nouveau d'éclater en tous petits morceaux.

_MERDE_!!!!!

Je crois que je ne prierai pas plus souvent finalement! 

  


* * *

[1] Non, ne me tuez pas fan d'Hikari! Pitié! Je l'aime, ne me tuez passssssssss!!!!

[2] Voilà, tout est réparé! Vous êtes content? Euh… (Cri fuit les fans d'Hikari qui la suit avec haches et marteaux)

[3] Hummm, Ken en sucre… miam!


	30. Épilogue Chapitre 30

30

Épilogue

Dans les profondeurs du monde, là où il fait toujours nuit, des bruits étranges se font entendre. De grands cris affreux de femme qui se fait étrangler retentissent et donnent des frissons aux autres occupants de ce monde terrifiant. 

« Je ne peux pas croire qu'Il l'a fait! Il n'a pas le droit! Accorder une telle faveur à un petit crétin stupide et égoïste! Ah! C'est un scandale! Tu parles d'un dieu toi! Pff, c'est qu'un vieil imbécile!

- Calme-toi ma chère. Tiens, pour te consoler, je vais te donner un superbe baiser. répond une autre voix. Il y a des bruits de vêtements.

- Urgh! Ne me touches pas espèce de vieille peau! J'en n'en veux pas je t'ai dit! Tout ce que je veux c'est mettre mes mains autour du cou de ce petit con et serrer jusqu'à ce qu'il étouffe! Si je pouvais, j'en ferais autant avec ce stupide Grand du ciel!

- Je te suivrai jusqu'au bout du monde ma chérie. s'enthousiasme la voix d'homme. Le bruit de quelqu'un que l'on repousse se fait entendre.

- Lâche-moi! Tu es aussi stupide qu'eux!

- Vous allez vous taire à la fin?! Évitez de faire des commentaires qui pourraient nous attirer des ennuis! souffle une autre voix d'homme.

- Mais boss, ça ne vous embête pas que le Grand du ciel ait renvoyé ce petit voyou dans le monde des vivants? s'écrit la femme dans un nouvel élan de haine.

- Non, ça me fait même très plaisir. Tu as raison sur un point, le Grand du ciel se fait vieux. Il a commis une grave erreur en renvoyant cet enfant. Une erreur qui va me rapporter gros. Très gros… »

La voix de l'homme augmente de volume pour produire un rire puissant et rempli de malveillance. Ses deux compagnons frissonnent. La femme, malgré son tremblement se joint à lui. Oui, elle se vengera de cet avorton! Elle sent les yeux de son chef la scruter comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées et elle frissonne encore plus. Enfin, son chef se vengerait de l'avorton…

Voilà! Tout fini! Je suis pas mal fière. La suite est en cours, mais j'ai une fic sur Osamu qui m'attend depuis pas mal de temps… 

Donc, quand vous verrez  « Rédemption », c'est que je me suis remise au travail.

J'espère que vous avez aimer et joyeuses fêtes en passant!

Preview de Rédemption chapitre un : On va enfin savoir ce qui se passe dans la p'tite tête de l'ex-Kaiser…

À bientôt!

Cri


	31. Preview

En attendant que mes amies corrigent mes fautes et me disent ce que vaut mon premier chapitre, je vous donne un petit aperçu de ce que va être le début de « Rédemption ». Le premier chapitre a trois parties, voici trois passages de ces parties.

~ 

C'est probablement parce que l'amnésie relève de la santé mentale. Ils ont peur de perdre le seul génie qu'ils leur restent. Le seul à s'être toujours occupé de moi, c'est Osamu. La seule personne avec qui je m'amusais était Osamu. Alors pourquoi est-ce que ce garçon qui se prétend mon ami me semble-t-il familier?

***

Tout en faisant cela, je remarque que Motomiya-san se tient contre la porte de la chambre de son fils, les sourcils froncés tandis que la mère de mon ami est assis dans le salon, l'air complètement dépassée par les événements. Je me tourne vers Jun. Elle me scrute avant de baisser les yeux et murmure : « Je crois que Dai est devenu fou. »

_J'écarquille les yeux. Mais que se passe-t-il donc à la fin!!!_

***

Son ballon de soccer a été plusieurs fois projeté en travers de la pièce et a jeté sa lampe par terre. En gros, Daisuke ne se contrôle plus et Chibi criant de « lui en mettre une » ne fait rien pour améliorer la situation. Dai en est même venu à insulter le Grand du Ciel!

Bah voilà! Le vrai chap1 sera en ligne bientôt! En attendant, j'espère que ça suffit!

À bientôt!

Cri


End file.
